A Turn of Events
by csinycastle85
Summary: Part 1 of the story formerly known as "Another Chance at Motherhood".
1. The Rift and the Call for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: The story "Another Chance at Motherhood" is now two stories, this one and "The Return of the Sisters".

Finally it was December 12 and the start of winter break and after a long and hard finals week Cassidy, Wynter, and their next door neighbors Leahna and Tami were ready to go on their long anticipated ski trip in Vermont.

"This is going to so cool. Thanks for inviting me and Wynter, Tami.

"No problem," replied Tami.

"Hey our taxi cab is here," announced Leahna.

"Okay," replied Cassidy, Wynter, and Tami.

Just as all four were ready to load their luggage into the cab trunk, Cassidy receives a call.

"It's from my mom. Leahna, Tami, and Wynter why don't you guys put your luggage in first?"

"Okay."

Cassidy answers the call, "Hello mom?"

Felicia sobbing on the other end trying to talk, "Cassidy my little one, please come home I need you here."

"What is wrong? What happened?"

"Please just come home, " said Felicia, sobbing even more now.

"Ok mom I am on my way."

"What's wrong?" asked Wynter.

"It's my mom. Sounds like something bad has happened, she sounds desperate."

Then turning to Leahna and Tami, "I am sorry but I have to bail."

"We understand, family is always first," said Leahna.

"I will call you guys once things settle down at home ok?"

"Sure," replied Tami after getting in.

"Bye you guys have fun!" shouted Cassidy as the trio's cab jetted off.

"Taxi!"

Cassidy gets in and tells the driver, " 1020 North Yale Road , Port Charles, please."

During the ride Cassidy decides to call for help.

"Hello this is Anna Devane speaking."

"Aunt Anna?"

"Hey Cassidy what is up?"

"I am on my way home."

"Wait weren't you supposed to..."

"...go on the ski trip yeah but I told them I had a family emergency and could not go. My mom called and she does not sound good. I was wondering if you could go see her and stay there until I get home. I do not want her to do something she will regret later."

"Okay I am on my way."

"Thank you Aunt Anna."

Three and a half hours later, "Aunt Anna? Mom?"

"Shhh Cassidy were are in the living room."

"How is my mom?"

"Asleep on the couch for now. I managed to get her to settle down and sleep a little bit. But you're right there is something wrong, she was hysterical and kept asking for you."

"Okay I will be right back I am going to go and put my stuff in my room."

A few minute later, as Anna was getting ready, "Call me if you need anything. I will check in later."

"Thanks Aunt Anna."

"No problem darling."

Not long after the door closed Felicia woke up moaning, "Cassidy? Cassidy? Where are you?"

"I am right here mom," answered Cassidy while hugging Felicia.

"Oh my little one, you are home," said Felicia crying again while holding on to Cassidy.

"I came as soon as I can. Do you want to tell me what?"

"Ma...Ma...Maxie an...an..and Ge...Ge...Georgie..."

"Where are they?"

"G...g...gone. They left me."

_Flashback to three hours earlier, the same day  
Felicia walks in on Maxie and Georgie trying to leave without being noticed.  
_  
"_Where do you think you two are going?"__"That is none of your business!" yelled Maxie.__"Maxie, how dare you use that tone of voice with me?"__Maxie in indignation, "You know ever since Cassidy moved here all you do is talk about is her, Cassidy this and Cassidy that." __"Well for one she is your older sister and two she had a rough life living with that unfit father of hers for 14 years."__"Whatever. Anyway Georgie and I are getting out of here."__"What about school?"__"We each turned in a letter saying we are halting our studies."__"Oh no you don't."__"Sorry mom it has already happened."__"Come on Georgie let's go, there is no point in continuing this useless conversation."_The two sisters walked out as Felicia pleads with them the door slams and that's when Felicia breaks down.

"So that is what happened...how dare they do this to you. Don't worry mom I be here until school starts again."

Felicia still hugging Cassidy and said, "Thank you my little one I always knew I can count on you."

An hour later after having a light snack Cassidy convinced Felicia to get some rest promising there will be lunch when she wakes.

After closing the door to her parents' room, Cassidy feeling down called the one person she knew could help her.

"Hello?" answered AJ.

"Hi AJ. It is me Cassidy."

"Hi sweetie. Are you in Vermont ? Are we still up for our time there?"

"No actually, there has been a change of plans. I am home now."

"Did something happen?" AJ asked nervously.

"Yeah something did happen that is why I need you to come here. Don't worry my dad is not home right now. Just please come I need you."

"Ok I am on my way my love. Is there anything I can do or get?"

"Yes could you get two Caesar Salads, one cup of hot chocolate and one cup of unsweetened ice tea for my mom to go from Kelly's?"

"Okay I am on my way hold on my love."

Thirty minutes later, AJ came and got what was needed. By this time Cassidy really need a shoulder to lean on."

"Thank you for coming so quickly and with the food."

"Hey it is the least I could do."

AJ sets down Cassidy's order as Cassidy puts her mom's food in the fridge."

"Darling you seem upset; do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

Not long after Cassidy sat down next to AJ she breaks down.

"You poor thing, come here."

AJ gave Cassidy a warm hug.

"I feel really bad for my mom right now."

Cassidy tells AJ what happened before she got home.

"Oh I am sorry that happened."

"No I am sorry for changing plans so suddenly."

"Sh, sh, sh, you did what you had to do. You know what I will stay with you until I know that the two of you are feeling better, how about that? It's the least I could do," said AJ as he held Cassidy close.

"Thank you I would appreciate that. I don't know what I would do without you."

True to his word, AJ stayed and the two fed each other their lunches.

A few hours later, Cassidy knew it was time to check on her mom."

"I am thinking of bringing my mom her lunch, you know sort of like breakfast in bed only it's lunch in bed only in the living room."

"Is there anything you want me to do? Wait I have an idea, I will be right back."

Ten minutes later AJ came back with his hands full, "I am back here is your rose bouquet and these are for your mom."

"Hey there, awww you are so sweet."

"Ready?"

"Yeah I will be right back."

A few minutes later Cassidy reached her parent's room and knocked, "Mom?"

"Cassidy, come in sweetie."

"How are you feeling mom?"

"I am feeling much better I am sorry I put a dent in your holiday plans."

"No it's okay. My friends know that being here for you and the family is important to me. Come on I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise…oh Cassidy you didn't have to."

"But seeing the way you were I wanted to."

"Caesar Salad and iced tea the way I like…"

"…and these are for you Mrs. Jones-Scorpio."

"AJ, these are beautiful, thank you."

"No problem. I am sorry to hear what happened earlier today. It is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

"I see that the two of you are feeling better. I should go now. I will call later okay?"

"Ok. Mom I will be right back."

Cassidy walked AJ to the door and the two embraced for a bit.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly."

"Hey anytime. I will talk you later okay?"

"Okay and maybe one of these days we should have a snow day or something."

"Ok sounds good bye darling."

"Bye," replied Cassidy as she blew him a kiss.

After closing the door behind her Cassidy went back to where her mother was.

"Hey mom."

"Hey. That was so nice of AJ."

"I know, are you enjoying your lunch?"

"Very much, thank you my little one. Hey after this how about game of cards, you pick the game."

"Are you sure you are up for that?"

"Yeah I am sure."

"Thank you for coming so quickly and with the food."

"Hey it is the least I could do."

AJ sets down Cassidy's order as Cassidy puts her mom's food in the fridge."

"Darling you seem upset; do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

Not long after Cassidy sat down next to AJ she breaks down.

"You poor thing, come here."

AJ gave Cassidy a warm hug.

"I feel really bad for my mom right now."

Cassidy tells AJ what happened before she got home.

"Oh I am sorry that happened."

"No I am sorry for changing plans so suddenly."

"Sh, sh, sh, you did what you had to do. You know what I will stay with you until I know that the two of you are feeling better, how about that? It's the least I could do," said AJ as he held Cassidy close.

"Thank you I would appreciate that. I don't know what I would do without you."

True to his word, AJ stayed and the two fed each other their lunches.

A few hours later, Cassidy knew it was time to check on her mom."

"I am thinking of bringing my mom her lunch, you know sort of like breakfast in bed only it's lunch in bed only in the living room."

"Is there anything you want me to do? Wait I have an idea, I will be right back."

Ten minutes later AJ came back with his hands full, "I am back here is your rose bouquet and these are for your mom."

"Hey there, awww you are so sweet."

"Ready?"

"Yeah I will be right back."

A few minutes later Cassidy reached her parent's room and knocked, "Mom?"

"Cassidy, come in sweetie."

"How are you feeling mom?"

"I am feeling much better I am sorry I put a dent in your holiday plans."

"No it's okay. My friends know that being here for you and the family is important to me. Come on I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise…oh Cassidy you didn't have to."

"But seeing the way you were I wanted to."

"Caesar Salad and iced tea the way I like…"

"…and these are for you Mrs. Jones-Scorpio."

"AJ, these are beautiful, thank you."

"No problem. I am sorry to hear what happened earlier today. It is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

"I see that the two of you are feeling better. I should go now. I will call later okay?"

"Ok. Mom I will be right back."

Cassidy walked AJ to the door and the two embraced for a bit.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly."

"Hey anytime. I will talk you later okay?"

"Okay and maybe one of these days we should have a snow day or something."

"Ok sounds good bye darling."

"Bye," replied Cassidy as she blew him a kiss.

After closing the door behind her Cassidy went back to where her mother was.

"Hey mom."

"Hey. That was so nice of AJ."

"I know, are you enjoying your lunch?"

"Very much, thank you my little one. Hey after this how about game of cards, you pick the game."

"Are you sure you are up for that?"

"Yeah I am sure."


	2. The Healing Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

After a long day at work Mac was ready to just relax with his family. However, he was about to receive some bad news.

"Felicia? I am home."

"Hi dad."

"Cassidy aren't you supposed on your ski trip?"

"Well yeah but mom called and asked me to come home and I did."

"What happened? Did something bad happen?"

"Maybe you should come in to the living room and I will tell you what happened."

After Cassidy told Mac what had transpired, he shook his head.

"I should have seen that this was coming."

"It is not your fault dad."

"What are we going to do about them?"

"Give them some tough love and experience what I experienced when I was left alone."

"That will teach them a lesson."

"Mom, dad can you excuse me for a few minutes? I have a phone call to make."

"Go ahead," replied both Felicia and Mac.

"Hey girl how is your mom?" asked Wynter delicately.

"She is fine now, thank you for asking."

"So what happened?"

Cassidy tells Wynter about the whole incident and Wynter was in disbelief.

"Wow sorry to say this but that so immature of them."

"I know. My parents and I decided that they are on their own now and eventually they will come around. Hey have I have to go but have a good time in Vermont okay?"

"Thanks but it won't be the same without you."

"Awww thanks I miss you too. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

After a week of emotional support from Cassidy, Felicia was back to her old self again. However, their lives were about to be turned upside down as the Jones-Scorpio family was about to receive a surprise no one saw coming.

Two days after a relatively tranquil Christmas with friends and family, Cassidy and Felicia decided to have a mother-daughter day of watching TV movies, playing card and board games as well as chatting.

The two were in the kitchen getting the food ready when Cassidy heard three knocks and a faint baby whimper.

"I will get it mom," said Cassidy without realizing her life was about to change.

She opened the door saw no one but a baby carriage and a diaper bag. In the carriage Cassidy saw the most beautiful baby lying there and was no more than a few days old, although at the moment the baby was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh you precious little baby, you must be freezing, let's you in here and warmed up," cooed Cassidy as she looked around and brought in the carriage and bag and closed the door behind her.

By the time Cassidy came back to the living room, Felicia already had the snacks ready when she saw the carriage and diaper bag Felicia was in shock.

"Where did the carriage and diaper bag came from come from?"

"Remember the knocks earlier? By the time I got to the door all I saw was this baby carriage and the diaper bag. And I remembered to check around before bring both in."

"Okay first thing's first we need to get the baby warm."

"Okay maybe while you get her warmed up I will look for the bottle and a possible note."

Cassidy gently put the carriage down, picked up the infant whose crying began to lessen and then carefully put her in Felicia's arms. Not long after the crying stopped.

"I think she likes you mom."

"Yes and she is gorgeous."

Cassidy found the bottle and handed it to Felicia and searched and found a note opened and skimmed it.

_December 27, 2008_

_To the Residents of this Household:_

_Please take care of my little girl as I at this time cannot care for her because I am beside myself with grief. My wife (the baby's mother) and the love of my life died during childbirth. I have only two requests, one please do not try to contact me for a few years and two as my daughter was born on Christmas Day, please consider Nadalia for her first name or at least her middle name._

_Many thanks and I owe you my gratitude,_

_Francisco Chang_

Not long after finishing the note, Cassidy had noticed that the baby had finished the bottle and fallen asleep, melting both hers and Felicia's heart.

"Well what did the note say?"

"That he would like us to care for her because he feels he cannot care for her, not contact him and at least consider the name Nadalia because she was born on Christmas Day."

"Oh wow."

"I know what you mean. I think one of the things we should do get this baby to the hospital and get her a checkup. I think Robin is in today."

"Okay while I go change can you hold your new sister?"

"You mean?"

"Yes I think we should adopt her, but we need to let dad know first."

"Okay I will hold her while you go and get ready and then we can switch."

Felicia softly put the baby in Cassidy's arms and then went upstairs.

While she was waiting, Cassidy talked to her new sister.

"Hey there, you do not have to worry about a thing. You are in good hands now. I promise."

Cassidy slowly bent down and kissed the baby on her tiny forehead.

As Felicia was coming back down the stairs she saw what had occurred and was moved by it.

The two, Felicia carrying the baby carriage and Cassidy the diaper bag, got to GH and was greeted by a surprised Robin.

"Felicia, Cassidy where did this baby come from?"

"I am not sure the infant was just left on the porch and I looked around before brining her," replied Cassidy, "I still have the note that was left with the baby if you want to read it."

Robin read the note and shook her head.

"I think we should have Dr. Meadows give her a checkup."

"Can we be there during the checkup because she seemed to have liked the both of instantly."

It wasn't long before the checkup was completed.

"Is the baby in good shape?" asked both Felicia and Cassidy anxiously.

"Yes for a two day old baby she is in perfect health and beautiful too."

After Dr. Meadows left, Robin then asked, "Do you know what you are going to do next?"

"Well Cassidy and I are going to go the Police Station and talk to your Uncle Mac and then go and see if Alexis can help with the adoption process."

"You want to adopt the baby?"

"Yeah both Cassidy and I have fallen in love with the baby. Plus it will be an experience for raise her in a family who already loves her."

After Cassidy and Felicia got to the police station, she saw Cooper and asked him to have Mac come to the waiting area, so it would be better not to disturb the sleeping infant.

"Felicia, Cooper told me that you and Cassidy needed to see me, what is it?"

"Do you notice anything that is different?"

"Well you are carrying a baby carried and diaper bag…" said Mac trailing off.

"And?"

Then Mac's instincts kicked in.

"Where did the baby come from? Do you want me to help find the parents?"

"Whoa, come down. Ok the baby was left the porch by the father because he felt that he could not care for the child and Cassidy has the note."

Mac got the note from Cassidy and ready and shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you like to see to her? She is a real beauty."

"Sure."

When Mac saw the baby girl his heart softened as well.

"She looks so angelic."

"Dad I guess you have fallen in love her as well," said Cassidy.

"Yeah I have, she is gorgeous."

"So what do you say? Shall she become a Jones-Scorpio?"

"She shall."

"Hey do you know where I can find Alexis?"

"She is not in today but she is either at her office at the Metro Court or at home."

"Because I am going to go see her and have her handle the adoption process."

"That is a good idea," said Mac.

"How about I give her a call to see if she is free right now?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Alexis was just relaxing at home when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alexis, it is me Cassidy. Sorry to bother you today but my mom and I need to your help."

"Um okay think you come by my place?"

"Yeah sure I will let my mom know what time do you want us to meet you at your place?"

"Wait better yet can we meet at Kelly's for lunch? This way I can bring Kristina and Molly as well."

"Okay so at we'll see you at 12:30pm?"

"Okay that works see you then."

Right after she hung up, "Hey mom I talked to Alexis and told her we needed to see her and she said she would meet us at Kelly's at 12:30pm."

"Okay then we are going to get going it is 11:50."

"Okay I will see guys later. But before you go have you considered a name for the newest member of our family?"

"Well since she is so beautiful, may I suggest Isabella or Bella for short?" inquired Cassidy.

"And it said in the note to consider Nadalia so I was thinking…"

"Isabella Nadalia Jones-Scorpio…that is absolutely perfect," said Mac, "Before you go can I hold her?"

"Sure," replied Felicia as she put down the baby carrier and quietly picked up little Bella and gave her to Mac.

Mac fell in love with his new daughter as soon as he held her.

"Hi there, I am your daddy and I promise that your mom, your older sister Cassidy and I will take good care of you."

Cassidy and Felicia got the Kelly's before the 12:30pm meeting time.

"Hello ladies what can I get for you today?"

"I will have Caesar Salad and hot chocolate."

"I will have the crispy chicken sandwich and some hot chocolate for me as well."

"Okay come right up."

"Thanks Mike."

It was not before Alexis, Kristina, and Molly showed up early.

"Cassidy!" squealed Kristina and Molly.

"Hey you two! Come here and give me a big hug! Are having a good break?"

"Yes," replied both in cute voices.

Cassidy then stood up and said, "Hi Alexis, thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

"No problem. What can I do for you and your mom today?"

"Well this morning this baby was left in this carriage at our doorstep this morning," responded Felicia, "And after talking it over with Mac we decided that we want to adopt her."

"So let me get this straight, you and Mac want to adopt this baby that was just left on your doorstep this morning?"

"Yes because not only have Mac and I fallen in love with this little angel but Cassidy has fallen in love with her."

"Yeah she is a pretty little baby. Okay I will tell you what, I will see what I can do and get back to you in a few days."

"Okay thank you Alexis."

The group hung out of a bit as Felicia answered a few of Alexis's questions and then went their separate ways.

"Hey mom do you think it would be a good idea to start shopping for Bella's things?"

"You're right, this is going to be fun."

The girls shopped for a few necessities and then a few clothing for Bella as well a bassinet.

A few days later Alexis called as promised and told her the good news.

"Okay here is the deal I have filled the paperwork, checked out the records of the baby's health at Mercy where Bella was born and GH where you took her for a check up and Dr. Meadows already signed off. All you need to do is for you and Mac to meet up with a judge to sign the adoption papers and you will be set. So are you free right now?"

"Yes we will be right over."

Within an hour the newborn who was left on the door step officially became Isabella Nadalia Jones-Scorpio.


	3. The Blessing and Party Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

After spending their snow day together, and a few days with her during her spring break, by late March AJ knew he was ready and he knew he had a few people to talk to.

The first two people he decided to talk to were his parents. Right as AJ stepped of the elevator at the hospital he saw both his parents are the nurse's station.

AJ thought to himself, Perfect timing, this way I can talk to both at the same time.

"Mom, dad could I speak with the two of you privately?"

"Yeah sure son, you got us right as we are going on our break. What is up?"

"Well remember when you first introduced me to Cassidy, mom?"

"Yeah and right after I made the introductions I noticed that the two of you had that instant connection."

"What really amazed me is that the two of you managed to stay together for so long," mentioned Alan.

"Well I am ready to take the next step."

"Are you about to do what I think you are about to do?" inquired Monica.

"Yeah I am going to ask Cassidy to marry me."

"Son that is great news!" exclaimed Alan, "I am sure grandfather would love that. I know that he already has been treating Cassidy as if she was already a member of the family."

"I know grandmother did too. I also know that she will be able to watch us get married from heaven."

"If there is anything you need , let us know."

"Thanks mom and dad, I will see you tonight. Oh, could you maybe drop a few hints for grandfather?"

"Sure thing son," said Alan.

It wasn't long before AJ was at the Jones-Scorpio residence, hopefully talking to the Police Commissioner and Mrs. Jones-Scorpio will not be too difficult.

After rehearsing in his head what he needed to say he knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Hello Mrs. Jones-Scorpio I was wondering if I could talk to you and Police Commissioner.

"Please call me Felicia and I will got get him. We can talk in the kitchen, this way we don't disturb Bella. I just put her down for a nap."

Wasn't long before all three were in the kitchen and AJ was getting ready to do what he needed to do.

"AJ is there anything we can do for you today?" asked Mac in an almost intimidating way.

AJ kept his cool and said, "Yes as a matter of fact there is. As you know Cassidy and I have been together for almost eight years…"

"Are you saying what I think you are about to say?"

"If you are thinking along the line of a marriage proposal, yes I am ready to ask Cassidy to marry me and I am here today to ask for you permission and blessing."

Felicia stood up hugged AJ and turned to Mac, "Mac that isn't this wonderful news?"

Mac looking stern, "Have you and Cassidy talked about marriage and everything else?"

AJ replied calmly, "Yes we have and we will be living at the Quartermaine Gatehouse now that Ned is back in NYC and Brooklyn ."

Felicia glancing at Mac nervously, "Well what is your verdict?"

Mac loosening up gives AJ a pat of on the back and says, "Welcome to the family son, we have been expecting this to happen for awhile now. However, I do have a warning for you."

"Yes?"

"You know that Cassidy had a rough life before she moved here. If I hear that you are mistreating her, then you are in for it."

"Police Commissioner, I promise that Cassidy will be treated with the utmost respect."

In order to alleviate the tension Felicia said, "AJ, if you need anything. Let us know."

"Okay thank you."

Later that night AJ called a family meeting with Edward, Tracy, Monica, and Alan.

Edward in his usual grumpy self said, "You know ever since Alan and Monica got home from their shifts they have been dropping hints. I demand to know what is going on."

Alan said in a sly voice, "Oh it is something you will love."

"Oh? What is it AJ?"

"Well first off when you first met Cassidy, what did you think of her?"

Edward softening up and answered, "Well she is a very sweet girl, respectful and resilient as well as very mature for age, what you are getting at?"

"Well my question is how would you like it if she became a member of this family?"

Tracy being her usual self interrupted, "Do you mean...?"

"Yes asking Cassidy to marry me."

"Good move AJ. As I have said before, it feels like Cassidy is already a part of this family."

"So I have your approval grandfather?"

"You certainly do?"

"How about you, Tracy?"

"Well...considering normally I would disapprove. However, Cassidy is different from all the girls you have dated in the past, so yes you have my stamp of approval."

Alan, Monica, and Edward all show signs of surprise and they heard Tracy 's out of the ordinary response.

The next morning AJ had Jason, Robin, and Emily meet him at the Gatehouse. Jason definitely knew something was up.

"Okay AJ what is going on?"

"Something good is about to happen?"

"What is it?" inquired Emily?"

Robin looked into AJ's eyes and instantly knew what was going on.

"Wait I think I know."

AJ, Jason, and Emily all turned towards Robin as she made her guess, "You are ready to propose to my Cousin Cassidy right?"

"Yep," said AJ with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wow that is awesome," Emily and Jason said together as Jason gave a AJ a high five and Emily gives AJ a hug.

"Is there anything we can do to help you get ready? Wait, when are you going to propose?"

"I was thinking on her birthday, we can have a party where all family and friends can celebrate and then I can have separate celebration just for the me and Cassidy."

"She is going to get engaged on her twenty-fourth birthday. Wow it has been almost nine years since she moved here to PC," said Robin.

"Robin I was thinking maybe you can fly to NYC and pick her up on the morning of her birthday go shopping and get her ready. I will ask Grandfather if I can borrow the ELQ jet. Emily I am putting you, mom, and Felicia in charge of the decorations, party prep, and the guest list."

"Hey what about me?"

"Jason, how about between now and April 17 everything runs smoothly."

"Ok bro, sounds good."

After letting Jason, Robin and Emily his intentions and plans it did not take him long to locate Monica.

"Mom could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I have told Jason, Robin, and Emily my plans."

"Good and?"

"And I have put you, Emily, and Felicia in charge of the decorations, party prep, and guest list, Robin as the 'fairy godmother' for the day leading up to the party and Jason to oversee the whole process."

"Wow AJ you have already done all that?"

"Yep love is a powerful thing. Hey mom do you know where Grandfather is right now?"

"In the living room, why?"

"To see if I can borrow the ELQ jet to bring Cassidy home and take her back on Sunday."

"You know it is usually for business only but considering the circumstances he will probably give permission."

"I sure hope so."

A few minutes later AJ found Edward, "Grandfather?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I can borrow the ELQ jet."

"What is the purpose AJ?"

"Well I made Robin, Cassidy's 'fairy godmother' for the day of the party and..."

"No need to finish your sentence. Permission granted considering what is about to happen."

"Thank you grandfather."

Later that same day AJ met with Felicia at Kelly's to let her know about the plans that have been made.

"Felicia, thank you for being here on such a short notice."

"No problem. Is there anything you need help with?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be able to help with the party decorations, party prep and the guest list."

"Why sure. Who else will be involved?

"My mom and Emily for the party committee, Jason to oversee the whole process, and Robin as Cassidy's 'fairy godmother'."

"Ok great. AJ?"

"Yes?"

"What you are doing for Cassidy is really great, she will be so surprised and no I have not said a word. Oh before you go, would you like to hold your soon-to-be little sister Isabella?"

"Sure."

Felicia picked Bella who was just waking from her nap and gently puts Bella into AJ's arms.

AJ whispered, "Hi there Bella I am AJ and I will be brother real soon."

"AJ I know that you are going to make a great dad one day."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, oh look Bella's smiling at you, she just gave you her stamp of approval."

After a few weeks of planning and prep work, everything was set and all guests had been invited except for one.

Meanwhile at her apartment in NYC, Cassidy and Wynter were discussing one of their classes.

"Wynter I think that was on of the best classes all semester."

"I know, wait your cell is ringing."

"Thanks Wynter."

Cassidy then read the text from her significant other.

_Monday, April 13, 2009_

_My dearest Cassidy,_

_I know that you have no classes on Fridays, so I am inviting you to a low-key but formal birthday celebration. Be prepared to be swept off your feet._

_Sincerely Forever Yours, _

_AJ_

_P.S. Be ready at 10 am on Friday as your "fairy godmother" will arrive, take you shopping, get ready and fly home._

"Who was it from?"

"AJ."

"What did it say?"

"To be ready by 10am this Friday as my 'fairy godmother' will come and be prepared to be swept of my feet."

"Oohh sounds exciting."

It wasn't before long when Friday came around and Cassidy was ready by 9:30am with a small suitcase by her side.

"Hey girl Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Wynter so much."

"Now I know that your fairy godmother will be here soon so I wanted to give you my present first and you can leave it here when you go."

Cassidy opens the gift and it was a framed picture of her and Wynter at Coney Island during the first few days of Spring Break with the words "Cassidy & Wynter Best Friends 4 Ever" decorated on the top and the bottom of the frame.

"Awww thanks Wynter you're the best," replied Cassidy before giving her best friend a hug.

Cassidy and Wynter passed the rest of the time by watching a bit of TLC. Then 10am on the dot the bell rang.

"That must be my fairygodmother."

Cassidy goes over, opens the door and was in a bit of shock.


	4. One Surprise After Another

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

"Happy Birthday, Cassidy."

"Robin, hi," replied Cassidy giving her cousin a quick hug, "You're my 'fairygodmother'?"

"Yep, I have been instructed to help you get ready. Let's go!"

Right she was out the door she says to Wynter, "I will see you on Sunday."

"Okay have fun."

What Cassidy did not know that before the day ended, she was going to get a big surprise.

"Okay first stop we need to get you a dress for tonight."

It did not take them long to find a store and for Cassidy to start finding the one dress.

Cassidy first came out in a blue one shoulder satin A-line with bow detail gown.

"The color looks good on you but it is a bit too high school prom-ish."

When Cassidy came out wearing a strapless chiffon short dress with ruched bust and asymmetrical hem gown, both knew it would not work.

"Nah I don't think so," said Cassidy.

"Yeah your right it so does not fit you."

"It might fit Wynter better."

Cassidy then comes out in the third gown and she knew this was the gown.

"Oh this is the gown. AJ will be blown away when he sees you."

"I knew this would be the one gown even before I put it on."

"Now let's get this gown and your shoes purchased and it is off to get your hair and makeup done."

While Cassidy was getting made up, Robin had her hair done as well. By 2:45pm the girls were ready to head back to Port Charles.

Ten minutes later Cassidy got another surprise, "Whoa is this the…"

"Yep, the ELQ jet. Grandfather Edward lent it to AJ for today and Sunday."

"Wow."

Forty-five minutes later Jason was already at the small airport waiting for the two to arrive.

"Wow Cassidy you look beautiful, my brother won't know what hit him, where to Robin?"

"You should know, the Jones-Scorpio residence," answered Robin after the two got into the car.

Ten minutes later, Robin told Cassidy one thing she needed to know.

"Okay Aunt Felicia is in there to help you get ready. There will be a limo coming to pick the two of you up at about 5:15pm okay?

Cassidy then gave Robin a big bear hug and said, "Thanks Robin, you are the best."

"No problem. I will see you later okay?"

"Yeah."

Cassidy then goes into the house with her garment bag and shoes, "Mom?"

Felicia came from the kitchen giving Cassidy a hug and said, "Hi honey, happy birthday. Wow you look great, are you ready for your big night?"

Cassidy gave her mom a big hug and replied, "Thanks mom, yeah I am. Hey where's dad and Bella?"

"Dad is at the station but he will be there later and Aunt Anna is watching her so it is just you and me this afternoon."

The two catch up for a bit and then suddenly, "My little one, I am giving you your present now."

Cassidy looking a bit curious when Felicia gave her, her present.

"Great-grandmother gave me these diamond earring when I turned sixteen. I am passing them on to you today. Take care of them and cherish them."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too. You know before you go and get ready, we need to call her. She called yesterday saying she could not make it but want to talk to you."

A few minutes later, "Hello?" answered Maria.

"Hi great-grandma."

"Cassidy, sweetheart happy birthday. How are you? I heard that you have a big night tonight."

"Thank you. I am doing fine and I can't wait to find out. I love you great-grandma."

"I love you too. Can you call me tomorrow and let me know about the big night?"

"Of course. Opps I need to go change now. Bye great-grandma. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye darling."

Cassidy then turns to Felicia and says, "Ok I am ready to go change and you will love this gown. I will let you know if I need help ok?"

"Okay."

While on her own Cassidy thought _AJ is going to be so floored when he sees me in this gown now that I have really grown into my body._

Fifteen minutes later Cassidy was ready to show Felicia.

"Okay mom I am ready, are you ready?"

"Almost…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes I decided to change while you were getting ready."

Cassidy was impressed.

"Ok I am ready."

Cassidy came out of her room and walked down the stairs in a champagne strapless satin A-line dress with beaded bodice and cascade front with wrap.

"Oh Cassidy, you look absolutely beautiful. You have become even more so than when I first saw you almost nine years ago. I need to get a picture."

Cassidy blushed and asked, "So I got the right gown?"

"Definitely AJ will have all air knocked out of him when he sees you."

Not long after Felicia finished talking honking came from outside.

"The limo's here, ready to go?"

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile at the Quartermaine mansion AJ was getting ready to his and Cassidy's big night.

_Tonight is the night big man_ AJ thought to himself as he made a final check and looked at the engagement ring he picked with the recommendation from Mac while on their one-on-one bonding time.

As Cassidy and Felicia was nearing the Quartermaine Mansion , Cassidy finally asked the question she had been meaning to ask.

"Mom?"

"Yes my little one?"

"I probably should have asked you this a few years ago but what do you think of AJ honestly?"

"Well respectful, sweet, and intelligent. However, before the you moved here and the two of you got together he was a bit of a free spirit and after his last breakup it seemed as if he was doomed to being a lifelong alcoholic. After the two of you got together he got his act together."

"Wow, that is incredible."

As Cassidy finished her sentence, the limo comes to a stop.

"We are here, are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

Robin saw the limo and signals all the guests to get ready as she dims the lights.

"Okay everyone, the guest of honor has arrived."

Robin opens the door, "Hey Cassidy, you look dazzling, doesn't she Aunt Felicia."

"She sure does."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Cassidy walks in and received a shock to her system.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Cassidy!" yelled Bobbie, Tony, Tiffany, Sean, Lucas, Ashley, Mac, Robert, Anna who was holding Bella, Jason, Alan, Monica, Emily, Nikolas, Edward, Tracy, Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn.

Cassidy looking astounded replied meekly, "I, I, I don't know what to say… thank you."

As Cassidy was beginning to thank the all the guests a few at a time, Tracy tapped Cassidy on the shoulder and said, "Cassidy you look absolutely magnificent tonight. I know for sure AJ will be weak in the knees when he sees you. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Tracy ."

Anna walks up to Cassidy, taps her on the shoulder, "Hey Birthday girl how are you feeling?"

"Thank you. I am feeling terrific. Do you know who put this together?"

"From what I heard AJ did," answered Tiffany.

"Yeah from the looks of it he did a good job," replied Sean.

"He sure did," said Robert.

Mac comes from behind and says, "Hey pumpkin."

"Hey daddy," replied Cassidy as she gave Mac a big hug, "I am so happy you to see you."

"Hey I would not have missed this for the world."

"By the way have you seen AJ?"

AJ said in a suave voice, "I am right behind you, gorgeous."

Cassidy turns around and the two embraced and kissed.

AJ trying to maintain his composure, "Wow you look absolutely stunning."

After some socializing and hors d' oeuvres, it was time for AJ to make a special toast.

AJ standing on staircase announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming. Now could raise your glasses as I make a toast to the exceptional guest of honor. Cassidy would you please join me up here?"

Cassidy blushing made her way to where AJ stood.

"Cassidy this is for you. You have made me the luckiest guy in the world and for that I love you, happy birthday sweetheart. To Cassidy."

"To Cassidy."

After another half hour AJ whispered Cassidy, "My love it is time for me to give you my birthday surprise."

"Okay. Can I talk to my mom real quick and then I will meet you on the patio?"

"Sure."

Cassidy walks over to Felicia, "Mom I want you to know how much I love you dad, and baby Bella. You're the best."

"Aww thank you sweetie."

"I will see you tomorrow morning okay? And please tell Lucas and Ashley that I will talk with them tomorrow."

"Ok. Now go and have a wonderful rest of the night, enjoy it."

Cassidy then joins AJ in the patio, "You are incredible putting all this together."

"Anything for you, are you ready for an unforgettable rest of the night?"

"Yes."

"Let me carry you, those shoes look uncomfortable."

Cassidy was swept off her feet before she could say anything. As AJ carried her the two smooched in between.

Five minutes later they arrived at their destination and AJ puts Cassidy gently back on the ground.

"Okay close your eyes. Here is the first of many surprises."

Cassidy closes her eyes as and then AJ opens the door to the Gatehouse, turns on the lights to dim and turned on soft romantic music.

"Okay open," said AJ with a dozen roses in hand.

Cassidy at first astonished at first then said, "AJ this is beautiful. How did you…?"

"…do it? Well let's say motivation. And these are for you."

"Thank you so much!"

For awhile the two fed each other their dinners and then slow danced to Righteous Brothers' Unchained Melody.

A short while later the two snuggled on the love seat sofa, as two fed each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"Thank you AJ, this is one of the best birthdays ever."

"You're wel...," AJ began as Cassidy pulled him in for a long kiss.

After the kiss, AJ knew it was time.

"Cassidy I have one more surprise for you, come with me my lady."

Cassidy followed AJ and moments later…

"Oh AJ this is absolutely breathtaking," replied Cassidy softly as she saw the rose and camellia petals scattered in all the right places and candles lit to set the mood.

AJ then pulled Cassidy in for a kiss and whispered, "Cassidy did I mention you look how exquisite you look tonight?"

Cassidy replied, "You look dashing yourself."

AJ puts a finger on Cassidy's lush lips, took a deep breath and said, "Cassidy, my love when I first saw you tonight as I was quietly coming down the stairs, my legs nearly gave way. Cassidy, my darling, before I met you I was in serious dumps after my breakup. But on that fateful day when my mom introduced us, I was immediately enamored and I knew you were something special. We have been through so much together especially when Emily got really sick and when my grandmother passed, you were there for me and my family. As time went on I knew that you were the one for me and my family adores you. I cannot believe how I managed without you. I cannot imagine my life not including you as you are the one and only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

_Is he about to do what I think he is about to do?_ thought Cassidy.

AJ then brought out a ring box, got down on one knee, opened the box revealing a 8.0 carats Cushion diamond set in 18k white gold ring with two sidestones, one carat each, leaving Cassidy bowled over, "So without further ado…," said AJ, "Ms. Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio, will you do the honor in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

At this time Cassidy crying tears of happiness, "AJ my darling, yes I will marry you!"

AJ still kneeling gets the ring out, slides it on to Cassidy's finger, stood up and the two kiss passionately. Awhile later they change and danced and before long the lovebirds fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Post Engagement and Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

The next morning AJ woke first and got breakfast ready. Not long after Cassidy wakes up with AJ right next to her.

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancée."

Cassidy smiles and stretches, "Morning."

"Breakfast is ready. The cook already brought over her morning after engagement special and your favorite blueberry muffins."

"That was nice of her."

"I know this will probably be her last time doing this."

The two sat down to eat and the Cassidy got ready.

"Awww I dislike how we have to be apart. But I do need to spend time with my family."

"I know me too. How about this brunch tomorrow before you go back? Better yet how about I fly back with you and we can get some brunch together in NYC?"

"Okay that sounds wonderful. You are the best fiancé ever!"

Felicia was enjoying her morning coffee when she heard a knock.

"Hi honey," said Felicia hugging Cassidy after letting her in, "How was last night?"

"Mom it was beyond romantic. AJ had the Gatehouse decorated to really set the mood."

"Did anything exciting happen?"

"Yes AJ proposed. I was so surprised."

"I bet, may I see the ring?"

Felicia sees the ring, "Wow that ring is beautiful but it won't surpass your beauty, my beautiful daughter."

"I agree with your mother."

Cassidy got up and gave a hug, "Hi daddy."

"Morning darling."

Felicia and Mac smile and Cassidy knew something was up.

"Mom, dad is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah actually AJ came over a few weeks ago to ask for our permission and blessing to marry you."

"Awww that was so considerate of him."

"He did it with complete composure even though I have to admit I was a bit hard on him.

Cassidy quietly whispered to Felicia, "Very typical of dad."

"Yeah I know. Hey I think this would be a good time to call great-grandmother and tell her the joyous news, Mac could you excuse us?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, "Hello?"

"Hi great-grandma."

"Cassidy honey, good morning. How was last night?"

"It was one of the best birthdays I have had. AJ did a great job facilitating it…"

"Is there something else you want to tell me? Because I have a feeling something else happened."

"Yes something did happen. AJ proposed, I am engaged."

"Congratulations. Oh that is wonderful news. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Have you two picked out a date yet?"

"No but once I graduate, the planning will begin. By that time AJ and I will have a date picked out."

"Ok darling do let me know. Darling, I have to go. I have been told the couple who are in the lobby need to see me urgently. Take care, sweetie. I will talk to you soon."

"Ok great-grandma, talk to you soon."

"Well?" asked Felicia.

"Great-grandma sounded very happy and I told her that once a date has been chosen I would let her know."

"Great idea. Hey I think we should have some one-on-one time like we used to before Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiffany treat you to your birthday dinner."

Meanwhile in Texas , what Maria did not know what that the elderly couple who asked to speak to her were her daughter and son-in-law.

"Hello, may I help you? Sorry I was on the phone with my great-granddaughter."

"Hi mom I am home."

Bertha Ramirez in her mid sixty's but still looking youthful.

Maria in total shock then replied, "Bertha is that really you?"

"Yes mom it is me," replied Bertha hugging Maria.

"Oh dear it is so good to see you. Welcome home."

"Thank you mom. Oh and there is some else here with me. Honey?"

Peter in his late sixties with a slight belly, "Hello Maria."

"Oh Peter it is so good to see you too."

"Same here. I am so sorry we had to take of without much notice."

"That's okay you had to do what you had to do."

_November 1964, Maria is caring for baby Felicia after Bertha and Peter went into Witness Protection Program after witnessing a crime._

_Mom,_

_I am sorry I had to just take off but it is for our protection, and yours and baby Felicia as well. By the time you get this we will be somewhere safe. Don't worry about us. We love you and baby Felicia._

_B.R._

Back to April 2009

"Felicia and her family will be so surprised when they find out."

"Family?" Bertha and Peter asked together.

"Yes she is in Port Charles. I guess I should get you two caught up."

-Two Hours Later-

"So let me get this straight, my our little girl has been married three times and has four girls of her own?"

"Yes. The oldest is Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio and she is the one I talked to on the phone two hours ago and thank goodness now that Cassidy's unfit father is out of the picture and for Mac Scorpio who wanted to adopt Cassidy without a second thought. Then there is Maria Maxilliana "Maxie" and Georgiana "Georgie" Jones whose dad is in the WSB. Unfortunately they are estranged from Felicia. The youngest of the four is Isabella Nadalia Jones-Scorpio, an infant adopted back in January."

"Wow must be so happy right now."

"You're right because right before you came Cassidy was telling me about her magical night and the birthday part her boyfriend threw for her. Here is the best part, he proposed and they are now engaged."

When Bertha and Peter heard the news they nearly spit out their ice tea, "Engaged?"

"How old is Cassidy," asked Bertha after a few minutes.

"Cassidy just turned twenty-four and they have been dating for seven almost eight years."

"Do you have current pictures of all of them?"

"Yes that and all pictures of them growing, well except for Cassidy."

"What happened to Cassidy?"

Maria took some time to tell the horrifying tale.

After the tale, Bertha and Peter were rattled.

"Oh my poor daughter having to go through no one should go through."

"Mom, before you show us the pictures, when do you think we can see our daughter, son-in-law, granddaughters and soon to be grandson-in-law?"

"I would think the fourth of July," replied Maria.

"That would be great," said Peter as the three did more catching up.

Back in Port Charles, Cassidy was talking with Sean and Tiffany.

"Thank you Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiffany for the birthday dinner."

"You are very welcome sweetie," replied Tiffany, "And we are so happy for you and AJ. You two belong together."

The three chat for a little while longer then, "I hate to have to do this because I am having such a good time but I need to get to bed. AJ is taking me back to NYC where we will have brunch and then he will drop me off at my apartment."

"Ok Cassidy. Let us know when the big day is will you?"

"No problem Uncle Sean."

An hour and a half later, "Cassidy are you asleep yet?"

"Not yet."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I am the happiest girl in the world."

"I know how that feels. Hey want to spend the night together like old times?"

"Sure!"

At 10am the next day AJ rang the doorbell anticipating his day with his beautiful fiancée.

"Hi AJ, come in. Cassidy will be right down."

A few minutes later, "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning my sweet love," replied AJ as the two embraced and got in a quick kiss.

"Okay mom give both dad and Bella a kiss for me and I will call you later tonight. And see you guys a few days before my graduation to move my stuff right?"

"Right I will talk to you later."

"Bye mom," said Cassidy as she hugged Felicia.

By 2pm Cassidy and AJ finished with brunch and were standing outside her apartment half making out half embracing.

"Thank you for this weekend. You're the best," whispered Cassidy.

"I am glad that you loved it."

More PDA and suddenly the door swings open.

"Opps. Busted."

"Wynter," said Cassidy, "Have you been watching us?"

Wynter in a sheepish voice, "Yes."

AJ then said to Cassidy, "I will talk to you later. Call or text me okay?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

Within five minutes Wynter began to badger Cassidy for details.

"So how was the birthday party?"

"Awesome not to mention romantic," gushed Cassidy, "There is more."

"Oh?" inquired Wynter

Cassidy shows Wynter the ring.

" NO WAY ! AJ proposed on your birthday? Congratulations girl."

"Thank you and yes it was beyond magical. Before you badger me for any more details, I have one favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I would be flattered you asked me. When is the big day?"

"I am thinking early August."

"You mean in four months?"

"It's probably going to be a small wedding. But first we have finals to graduation to get ready for."

"Oh yeah Alexis Davis called and she wanted to speak to you asap."

"Okay I will call her right now."

A few minutes later, "Hello?"

"Hi Alexis I got your message."

"Good. I wanted to let you know that Diane Miller and I are teaming up to open a law firm. We need you on our team as a marketer. Are you interested in joining?"

"Yes I am. Thank you Alexis for the job offer."

"Does this mean that you will accept the offer?"

"Of course."

"Good, can you start the twenty-fourth of September?"

"Yeah I can."

"Oh and the girls and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Awww, thank you and could you please let them know I said thank you?"

"I will and congratulations on your engagement to AJ."

"Thank you."

"You're probably wondering how I know. One Ned told me and two from the years that the two of you have been together, the timing seemed right."

"Thank you again Alexis. For the job offer and the wishes."

"So I will see you when you get back to Port Charles okay?"

"Okay. Bye Alexis."

A few minutes later, "So how did it go?"

"It went great Alexis offered me a job at a firm she is forming with another lawyer, Diane Miller and of course I was going to accept."

"Okay you need to tell me more details the night AJ became your fiancé. And then I promise to help you start planning…"

"…May 18th and around that time I will be know who I will ask to be bridesmaids, jr. bridesmaid, and flower girls."


	6. NYC Weekend and PreWedding Prep

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Cassidy and Wynter chat and a hang out for a bit. It was not before long till their finals and graduation.

"Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio," announced the Dean of the NYU Business School .

Cassidy walks to receive her diploma with claps and cheers coming from Wynter, her family and AJ.

After the end of the commencement ceremonies, Cassidy rushed over to her family, AJ, and Wynter.

"Hey beautiful, congratulations."

"Thank you."

An hour later with her stuff and Wynter's stuff in the rental van, Mac, Felicia, and Wynter were on their way back to Port Charles while having Wynter stay with them.

"Well see you when you and AJ get home Monday. You have what you need right?"

"Yes. Dad I do and I will call if anything comes up."

"Ok let's go Mac."

Cassidy making eye contact with Felicia, mouthed, "Thanks mom."

Moments later, the lovebirds were finally alone.

"Now it is just you and me."

"I know. Ready to have some fun?"

"You betcha."

"Where to first?"

"How about dinner first. I already have the reservation and then a movie or a Broadway show. And then we will see where the night takes us."

"Ok so for the movie you would not mind if I picked a chick flick?"

"Whatever you choose because I already rented out small theater just for us."

"Wow and you did this when?"

"Two weeks ago."

Cassidy and AJ went off on their adventure in the city as an engaged couple.

Later that night at the hotel lobby checking in, "Thank you AJ for the wonderful night."

"Anything for you my sweetheart," replied AJ.

The go up to their room with AJ holding Cassidy close.

"Hey have you thought about our wedding date?"

"I was thinking at least before the end of 2009."

"How about August?"

"Got a specific date in mind? Wait I know what date."

"Which is what?" asked Cassidy inquisitively.

"The eighth right?"

"Yep."

"Because you taught me a few things about the Chinese culture and it stuck with me, and that was eight…"

"…years ago. Wow time flies. I mean even though we can't be married with three eights in the date, we still have three eights in a different ways, the date we picked and the number of years we have been together."

"I know. Hey have you picked your maid of honor?"

"Yeah I asked Wynter and I will be asking Robin and Emily to be the bridesmaids, Kristina Davis to be the jr. bridesmaid, and little Anna and Molly Lansing to be the co-flower girls. How about you?"

"I already asked Jason to be the best man. I am going to ask Ned, Nikolas and Justus to be the groomsmen and little Robert to be the ring bearer."

A few minutes later they reach their suite but first, "Wait I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

After making sure Cassidy had her eyes closed AJ opens the room door and it is already decorated.

"Okay you can open now."

"Oh AJ this is beautiful. You continue to surprise me. Wait is that the song from the movie we just saw?"

"Yes it is my love. May I have this dance?"

"You certainly may."

During the dance, Cassidy had an idea, "I was thinking…"

"…have this song played for our first dance at the reception."

"You totally read my mind."

It wasn't before long before the lovebirds were asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, AJ walks up at the sound of the door knock and went to get room service breakfast and then waits quietly for Cassidy to wake up.

A few minutes later Cassidy wakes, "Hey sleeping beauty, good morning."

"Hey handsome," replied Cassidy as she stretched and sat up while they smooched. Cassidy then went to get ready and the two had breakfast.

"So where to today?"

"Well before the breakfast Ned called and suggested spending a day together with him, Lois, and Brook Lynn up in Brooklyn ."

"Sounds good."

An hour later Cassidy and AJ arrived in Brooklyn and met up with Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn.

"Cassidy and AJ welcome to Brooklyn ," said Ned enthusiastically.

"Thank you Ned for inviting us."

"Actually it was Lois' idea."

"Thank Lois."

"No problem."

"AJ can I talk with you for a bit?"

"Yeah sure and we can get the drinks and you ladies can order the food. Cassidy is there you would like to drink?"

"How about a vanilla latte?"

"Ok coming right up," AJ replied with a smile.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?"

"Whatever you get we can split."

"So Caesar Salad?"

"Yeah sounds good."

A few minutes later the guys were inside getting the drinks ordered.

"Hey Junior congratulations, you have really made the best choice."

AJ grinning widely.

"I could tell by the way the two of you communicate that you two are madly in love with each other."

"Thanks Ned."

Ned looking at AJ and knowing something is up.

"Junior I have a feeling that you need to ask me something."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to be a groomsman at me and Cassidy's wedding."

"Of course I would. When's the wedding?"

"August 8, so in the three months."

"Are you guys going to be able to pull it off?"

"Yes because I would imagine my future mother-in-law Felicia would definitely help, then there's Cassidy's best friend and maid of honor Wynter Leeng."

"No doubt Lois would want to help too."

"Yep."

Meanwhile Cassidy, Lois, and Brook Lynn talk after making their orders.

"Cassidy, congratulations on getting engaged to Cousin AJ."

"Thank you Brook Lynn."

"Have you and AJ decided on a wedding date?" asked Lois.

"Yeah, August 8, so in three months."

"I know that for sure you and AJ will pull it off, and if you need any help let me know okay?"

"Thank you Lois. I will keep that in mind. Brook Lynn can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Mom, Cassidy and I will go and see what's taking so long with the drinks. I am thinking they are going to need help.

A within a split second Cassidy made an immediate decision.

"Brook Lynn I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid in me and AJ's wedding."

"Yes I would. I am so honored to be asked. May I ask who else is going to be in the bridal party?"

"Well my best friend since childhood Wynter is going to be the maid of honor; I still need to ask Robin and Emily to be a part of the bridal party as bridesmaids. I decided on asking Kristina Davis to be the jr. bridesmaid and Molly Lansing and little Anna to be the co-flower girls."

"Wow, you already have it partly pre-planned."

"Yeah because being in love does wonders."

Later that evening, Cassidy and AJ reflect on their day with Ned and his family.

"I had a great day today. It is nice of Ned and Lois having us stay with them."

"I know. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"How about Coney Islands ? Lois told me that Sunday is the best day because it is less crowded."

"Sounds good Coney Islands it is!"

The next day the two have the time of their lives and that their wedding invite picture taken while there.

Later that night, as the two pack the luggage and relax after a fun filled day.

"Thank you for this romantic weekend."

"You are very welcome my sweet Cassidy. Hey I overheard you yesterday asking Brook Lynn to be a bridesmaid."

"Yeah I did? Is that a problem?"

"No. Don't worry I will be able to find another groomsman."


	7. The Actual Prep Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

The next morning Cassidy and AJ headed home to begin the wedding preparations.

"Should we stop you place first or my place first?"

"Well I was thinking my place to see if Robin and or Emily are at home."

"You are right, I need to ask them. But if they are not there then we can drop off your suitcase and we can head on over to the hospital."

"Ok then," said AJ as he gave the taxi driver their address destination.

Three hours later, they had reached the Quartermaine Mansion .

"Cassidy congratulations on your graduation."

"Thank you Alan."

"How was yours and AJ's NYC weekend?

"It was great. I see that you are watching little Anna and little Robert."

"Yeah, Robin and Jason should be finishing up their shifts soon and it is always a pleasure to watch these two and it brings back memories of when AJ and Jason were this small."

AJ cringed a bit but not for long as the two little ones came running to Cassidy and AJ.

"Have the two of you been good for mommy, daddy, grandma, grandpa, and great-grandpa?" asked AJ holding little Robert.

The two nod their heads.

Cassidy whispered to AJ, "Should we tell the little ones now or wait till Robin and Jason come home and ask them?"

"Ask us what?" inquired Robin as she and Jason walked in.

Cassidy and AJ turn around and put the little ones down as they run to their parents.

AJ then added, "We want to have little Robert as the ring bearer and little Ann as one of two flower girls."

"Who would be the other flower girl?" asked Robin.

"Molly Lansing."

"Good choice. Do you want to ask them?"

"Sure," answered Cassidy as Robin gently gave little to Cassidy while AJ got little Robert.

Cassidy in a cute voice, "Anna would you like to be the flower girl and wear a pretty dress?"

"Robert would you like be a ring bearer and help me carry the rings?"

The two little ones looked at their parents for approval and replied in a teeny voice, "Yes."

"Robin I would also love for you to be a part of my bridal party as a bridesmaid."

Robin hugged Cassidy after putting little Anna back on the floor, "Of course. Thank you, it would be an honor. May I ask the date that you and AJ picked and who else is will be a part of the bridal party."

"AJ and I decided on August 8 so in eleven weeks. As for the other members of the bridal party, it will be Wynter as the maid of honor, you, Brook Lynn, and Emily as the bridesmaids, Kristina Davis as the jr. bridesmaids. By the way do you know where Emily is?"

"Excellent choices, yeah Emily is off her shift as well and spending time with Nikolas at Kelly's. I wouldn't be surprised if they are next."

Cassidy then turned to AJ and said, "I think we should go if we want to get a hold of Emily and Nikolas."

AJ turned to Robin, Jason, the kids, and Alan and said, "Ok, I will see you guys later."

Ten minutes later Cassidy and AJ arrived at Kelly's and peeked in the window and saw the two people they are looking for.

"Awww, they look so cute together."

Moments later Emily gave AJ and Cassidy each a hug after saw them come in.

"Hey you two, how was your NYC weekend?"

"Fantastic and awesome…"

"…and very romantic, your brother never fails to amaze me."

"Emily, Nikolas," began AJ, "Cassidy and I have something we would like to ask you. We have picked out wedding date and that is August 8 which is in less than three months. So Nikolas I would like you to be one of the groomsmen."

"And Emily I would love for you to be a part of my bridal party as a bridesmaid."

Emily and Nikolas exchanged glances and Nikolas replied, "Both of us are happy that you asked us…"

"…and yes we would be honored to stand with you on your big day," said Emily.

The foursome then had lunch and discussed some of the plans.

A few hours later, Cassidy realized something, "Oh geez look at the time I need to get going."

"Why don't I walk you home?"

"Okay. Emily I will call you and Robin so we can schedule a day to go shopping for our gowns, all right?"

"Ok then. I will see you later at home AJ."

"You betcha."

Fifteen minutes later the two lovebirds were at the front door of her house in an embrace.

"Thank you for the romantic NYC weekend."

"I am glad that you enjoyed it."

The two kiss for a bit and then, "Ok I better go in. Keep me posted on the groomsmen situation okay? Also maybe we could spend a night or two together every now and then."

"I will most definitely keep you posted and I am like your idea. Bye sweetheart."

"By my love."

A few minutes later, "Mom? Dad? Wynter?"

"I am in the kitchen honey," replied Felicia.

Cassidy leaves her suitcase by the stairway and walked into the kitchen.

Cassidy giving Felicia a hug, "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was your weekend with AJ?"

"Remarkable and dreamy."

"You know seeing you this happy really makes me happy."

"Thanks mom. Hey where's dad, Wynter, and Bella?"

"Dad's at the station checking in. Wynter's taking her nap and before hand she helped me put Bella down for her nap."

"So will dad be back soon? Because I have something to ask the two of you."

"What is it?"

"Something that will make the both of you happy."

"Okay first you need to tell me who you picked to be in your bridal party."

"Well Wynter is the maid of honor, Robin, Emily and Brook Lynn as the bridesmaids, and little Anna as one of two flower girls. I still need to ask Kristina if she wants to be a jr. bridesmaid and Molly if she wants to be the other flower girl."

"Talk about being focused. Oh Alexis called this morning and wanted you to call her back."

"Okay I will do that now."

"Honey after you are done, I have something to show you."

"Okay."

Three minutes later, "Hello this is Alexis Davis speaking."

"Hi Alexis, it is me Cassidy."

"Hi Cassidy. I heard that you and AJ had an NYC weekend, sounds romantic."

"It was. My mom told me that you need me to call you."

"Yes. Diane and I need another member on our team. Do you know someone?"

"I might I will talk to her and let you know."

"Please do. Oh and have you and AJ picked a date?"

"Yes. August 8, so in less than three months."

"That will be a lot of work to get done. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"Thanks. Oh I need to meet with you, Kristina, Molly. There is something that I need to talk to you about."

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"I was wondering if Kristina and Molly would like to be part of my bridal party."

"Thank you Cassidy for including them. Tell you what we can meet tomorrow at Kelly's for lunch say at 11:30am? This way you can ask them."

"Sure thing. I will see you then."

After hanging up the phone Cassidy goes to find Felicia.

"Mom?"

"I'm in the living room."

"You said there was something you wanted to show me."

"Come with me and I'll show you."

A few minutes later, "Ok hold on a sec."

Before long Felicia got out her wedding gown.

"Oh mom it's beautiful, is it…"

"…the gown I wore the day I married dad, yes it is. Want to try it on?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can silly."

Seven minutes later, "Oh Cassidy you look so beautiful and it fits you very well."

"Yes it does. I was thinking…"

"…if you can't find the 'one' gown that fits you and could you use this one as a backup."

"You completely read my mind. So may I?"

"Yes, my little one you may."

"Thanks mom," said Cassidy as she hugged Felicia.

An hour later Mac arrived home after checking in at the station.

"Felicia? Cassidy? I am home."

The mother-daughter duo came down the stairs and both gave Mac a hug.

"Hi sweetheart," said Felicia.

"Hi daddy," said Cassidy.

"How are my girls doing?"

"I am good, so are Cassidy and Bella," replied Felicia.

"That is good," Cassidy how was your weekend with AJ?"

"Beyond perfect," paused Cassidy and then she continued, "Daddy I have something to ask you and mom."

"What is it?"

"I have been thinking about this and I want you two to walk me down the aisle on my big day."

Felicia and Mac in a bit of shock before but then recovered.

"Oh sweetie of course we will," said Mac.

"We are thrilled that you asked both of us!" exclaimed Felicia.

"So have you two picked a date yet? asked Mac.

"Yeah in eleven weeks so August 8th."

"Are you two going to make it?"

"Of course."

The threesome talk for a bit when Wynter comes down the stairs.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jones-Scorpio, hey Cassidy."

"Hey Wynter. Ok mom and dad I will talk to you later. Wynter and I need to start planning."

"Okay see you two later."

It was not long before Cassidy and Wynter were in Cassidy's room chatting away.

"So how was your weekend with AJ?"

"It was extraordinarily romantic. He already had dinner reservations ready, rented out a small theater, and hotel reservation as well."

"Aww that is so sweet of him."

"We also went to Coney Island as an engaged couple. It was absolutely perfect."

"So have you decided on a date?"

"Yeah on August 8th so in eleven weeks."

"That is so not going to be a problem."

"Yeah I know and AJ and I picked out our first song as well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we picked 'Love Me Tender'. Wait you have that 'I have a good idea' look on your face."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes it was."

"Ok so your and AJ's song pick gave me a really good idea. But you two are going to have to wait until August 8th to find out."

"Ok then. Oh and just so you know, there will be one more person joining the bridal party."

"Who?"

"My soon-to-be cousin-in-law, Brook Lynn Ashton."

"Okay cool, the more the merrier."

"Yeah that is for sure. Oh Wynter I need to tell you something, remember Alexis Davis?"

"Yeah she called the weekend you were away."

"She is looking for another person to join the Davis-Miller team, are you interested?"

"Possibly."

"Ok then I will be meeting her, Kristina, and Molly for lunch. You can come and get to know her. Just so you know that she seems tough at first but once you get to know her, she is, well you get the idea."

"Ok what time tomorrow are we meeting her and her daughters?"

"11:30am. She is very punctual so we might want to get to Kelly's at 11:20am."

"Okay."

A little while later Cassidy is making a few phone calls, as Wynter went downstairs to talk to Felicia and Mac.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Jones-Scorpio, there is something that I need to talk to you about and you have to make sure that this does not get out until August 8th."

"Please sit down. What is it?" asked Felicia.

"Cassidy told me that she and AJ picked Elvis' 'Love Me Tender for their first dance. I was thinking of having an Elvis impersonator sing the song at the reception."

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Mac.

"My dad, Dr. Broderick Leeng who works with Dr. Collins. He used to love to impersonate Elvis and can sing the song quite well. So I am going to give Cassidy a present so she does not suspect a thing and then this surprise to both of them."

"That is such a good idea," said Felicia.

"There is just one thing," added Wynter.

Mac and Felicia said together, "Mrs. Jones-Scorpio you might need to have a mother-of-the-bride speech ready so then I can go and get the 'surprise'.

"Good call," said Mac fearing it was bad news.

"As for telling AJ's parents, the rest of the bridal party, the best man, and the groomsmen, I will tell them at the right time."

"Don't worry, this will not get out."


	8. Plans Set in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

The next morning Cassidy calls Alexis and Kristina picks up.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Alexis?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Cassidy."

"Hi Cassidy, it's me Kristina."

"Hi Kristina, how are you? I can't wait to see you and your sister later. I have missed you two so much!"

"We missed you too."

"Awww. Hey may I speak to your mom?"

"Yes here she is."

"Hi Cassidy," said Alexis after getting the phone from Kristina.

"Hi Alexis just wanted to let you know that I have talked to my friend and she is interested. So she will be coming with me later."

"Ok great so I will see you two later?"

"Yes."

Cassidy and Wynter arrive at Kelly's at 11:20am, as Wynter found a table, Cassidy chatted with Mike for a bit.

"Hi Cassidy. Congratulations on your engagement to AJ. Your parents and his parents must be so happy."

"Hi Mike. They are thank you."

"So have the two of you decided on a date?"

"Yeah on Saturday, August 8th, so in eleven weeks."

"If you need any help let me know."

"Will do, thanks."

Cassidy and Wynter chat for a bit and then the door opens and Kristina and Molly running over quickly.

"Cassidy!"

Cassidy catching them and giving them each a big hug and said, "Kristina, Molly let me get a good look at you. My, you two have grown since I saw the two of you during Christmas break."

"The girls each have something for you and they insisted on giving it to you in person."

"Here is your birthday card I made with some help from mommy," said Molly in an adorable voice.

"Awww. Why thank you little Miss Molly for my pretty birthday card."

Molly giggled a bit at her praise

"Here is the card I made all by myself," declared Kristina.

"Wow this is really lovely, thank you little Miss Kristina."

Kristina smiled a toothy grin at her compliment.

"Alexis, I would like you to meet my friend, Wynter Leeng. Wynter this is Alexis Davis."

"It is nice to meet you Wynter."

"You too Ms. Davis."

Cassidy chats with the younger two at one table as Wynter talks with Alexis at a table nearby.

At 1:30pm, "Okay girls we need to go soon. Cousin Nikolas is expecting us. But before we go, Cassidy has something she wants to ask you.

"Ok, Kristina and Molly, I am getting married in less than three months and…"

"…excuse me but are you getting married to Uncle AJ?"

"Why yes you are absolutely right. I was thinking maybe would you Kristina like to be the jr. bridesmaid, and you Molly be the flower girl with little Anna and each wear a pretty dress?"

After Cassidy asked Kristina and Molly the two turned around with wide eyes and asked Alexis in cute voices, "Can we mommy?"

"Of course you can."

"Yay!" replied Kristina and Molly together.

"I will call you later with the exact date of the gown shopping okay?"

"Okay. Oh who else is going to be in the bridal party?"

"Wynter here is the maid of honor, and Robin, Emily and Brook Lynn are the bridesmaids."

"Ok I will hear from you later. Come you two."

Kristina and Molly both waved and said, "Bye Cassidy. Bye Wynter."

Cassidy and Wynter wave back.

"Are they cute or what?"

"For sure."

Just then the Cassidy's cell rings, "Hi Brook Lynn. You will be able to come on Thursday to start gown shopping? Perfect I will see you then," Cassidy closes her phone and says, "Okay Brook Lynn says she will be at my place 9:30am on Thursday."

"Great now all we need to do is hear from Emily and Robin," said Wynter.

Just then the Cassidy's phone rings again, "Hey Emily. Yeah great see you two then."

"They're coming right?"

"Yep. They start work at 4:30pm, so that will be plenty of time for us girls. You never know we might be able to do it all in one day."

"True."

Later that night Cassidy calls Alexis like she promised to give her an update.

"Hi Alexis. How was the rest of your day?"

"Great. Nikolas managed to entertain the two with his horses. Oh and I talked to Dian and told her about Wynter and she wants to meet with the both of you on Friday morning at 10:15am the Metro Court lobby."

"Okay sounds I will let Wynter know. Oh I need to let you know that I have heard back from Robin, Emily, and Brook Lynn. So the gown shopping will start at 10am the day after tomorrow at my place. The three will arrive at around 9:30am."

"Ok sounds good we'll see you then."

Two days later it was time for gown searching/shopping.

"Good morning sweetie, good morning Wynter. Did the two of you get a good night sleep?"

"Yes mom we did."

"Thank you for asking Mrs. Jones-Scorpio."

"Please call me Felicia."

Wynter who was a bit hesitant asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. You have been Cassidy's friend even before you found out who she really was, and you have been there for her like a true friend."

"Thank you Felicia."

"So are the two of you ready to go gown shopping?"

"Yep I have been ready since AJ proposed to me on my birthday."

"I have been ready since Cassidy asked me to be the maid of honor."

"Mom would you and Bella like to come with us? We can get all our gowns or dresses at the same time."

"Oh, who else is going besides you two?"

"Robin, little Anna, Emily, Brook Lynn, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly."

"Okay sure."

The three of them eat and chat and forty-five minutes later came knocking.

Cassidy opens the door, letting in Robin, little Anna, Emily, and Brook Lynn, "Hey guys you made it."

A little while later came the sound of little knocks on the door.

"Hi there little Miss Molly and little Miss Kristina, hi Alexis."

"Morning Cassidy. I see that everyone is here."

After everyone arrives, the group goes off on the gown/dress searching/purchasing excursion and have lunch together.

During lunch Cassidy asked Alexis to talk to her privately.

"Alexis do you know a really good florist?"

"For decoration, bouquets or both?"

"Both."

"Well for decorations you can look no further than the Quartermaine Rose Garden. As for bouquets, there is Spoon Island , have you been there?"

"I have heard of there, but not been there."

"How about this, I can go with you as it gets closer to your wedding to get the bouquets or show you."

"Thank you Alexis."

Later than night, Cassidy and Wynter hangout and chat for a bit.

"I had so much fun today, and I totally love the gown I picked. AJ is so going to be knocked off his feet when he sees me."

"For sure and everyone else will match harmoniously. As for the flower girl dresses for Molly and little Anna are so adorable."

"And the fact we were able to find a smaller version for Bella. This is going to be absolutely beautiful and perfect."

"Agreed."

"Oh Wynter we need get some sleep. We are meeting with Diane Miller in the morning and I think you might want to bring a copy of your résumé."

Just then the phone rings.

"Jones-Scorpio residence this is Cassidy speaking. Hi sweetie. Stay with you for tomorrow night and a part of Saturday? Sure I'd love that. See you tomorrow at 12pm at Kelly then? Ok see you then."

"I think you have got to be the luckiest girl Cassidy."

"I know. Now I need to get my small luggage ready for tomorrow and Saturday."

The next morning Cassidy and Wynter greets Mac and Felicia.

"Morning mom and dad."

"Morning Mr. Jones-Scorpio, morning Felicia."

"Good morning to you both," said Felicia and Mac.

Mac then added, "Wynter, you can call me Mac."

"Um, okay"

Mac then turned to Cassidy and asked, "So Cassidy what are your plans for today?"

"Well Wynter and I are meeting Diane later. I think they are going to make Wynter a part of the team."

"That is wonderful news," said Felicia.

"And then I am spending the rest of today and a part of tomorrow with AJ," said Cassidy and then saw the look on Mac's face, "And don't worry dad we won't not yet."

"Ok after you're back maybe we can play some miniature golf, say Sunday?"

"Okay dad."

The foursome eat breakfast and then Cassidy and Wynter leave and arrive at the Metro Court lobby right the same time as Diane.

At 11:25am the two arrive at Kelly's and talk over the meeting they had with Diane.

"You know I think that meeting went well. It will be so awesome to have you on the team."

"I know that is for sure. When are you meeting AJ?"

"12 noon."

"You know maybe I should get something to go. Do you know if you parents want anything?"

"I will give them a call and check."

Five minutes later, "A grilled cheese sandwich for my dad and a Caesar Salad for my mom."

At 11:50am, "Ok I got your parents orders as well as mine so I will see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and Wynter?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sensing that we should have more one-on-one girl time. So tomorrow when I get home we can head over to the hospital to see if you can get you a volunteer position. Cause you are going to get to know Port Charles a bit better."

"Aww thanks Cassidy. You rock."

At 12 pm on the dot AJ arrived at Kelly's and saw his fiancée sitting the booth with her back to him.

_Perfect, I can go up and surprise her._

AJ tiptoes over to Cassidy with a dozen roses and covers her eyes.

"I've missed you my lovely fiancée."

Cassidy smiling puts her hands on AJ's hands, turns around and kisses and hugs AJ, "I have missed you to my handsome fiancé."

The two then found another table to sit at table close by, skimmed the menu and ordered.

"I will have the chicken sandwich and an unsweetened ice tea."

"I will have the macaroni and cheese."

After giving their orders to the waitress, the two talked wedding plans.

"So how is the search for the fourth groomsmen going?"

"All complete. I talked to Justus this morning, he will be in on July 31st. As for the fourth groomsman I ran into Jax on my way here and I asked him and he accepted. And also I told my parents the date we picked."

"Perfect and what did they say?"

"They have total confidence in us. How about you? How are your plans going?"

"Us girls we have our apparel. I have found how I can get our bouquets. We still need to find a caterer, someone who will make the cake, and a photographer. Oh and a location for the wedding and reception."

"For the ceremony we can do it in the mansion, for the reception we can do it our Rose Garden. For the photographer I can ask Dillon. I think we should ask the cook to bake the cake. As for the caterer, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Ask Mike?"

"Yep."

Just then their order arrive.

"Excuse me but could you see if Mr. Corbin is free, tell him that Cassidy and AJ need to talk to him and he will know."

A few minutes later, "Hey you two is there anything I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Cassidy and I are wondering if you like to be the caterer at our wedding."

"It would be bring me great joy. So yes I will."

"Thank you Mike."

"No thank you."

"We will be in touch."

Half an hour later the lovebirds were on their way after AJ tipped the waitress nicely.

"You since it is such a lovely day, how about we walk home and then go for a swim?"

"At the Quartermaine Lake right?"

"Of course."

"Let's go then."

A few hours later, "You know swimming in the lake brought back a lot of memories especially of my first kiss with you."

"If I remember correctly I caught you by surprise."

"You sure did."

"Honey have you thought about who you are going to invite?"

"Yeah I have, have you?"

"Well there are not very many people on my side to invite. So it is all you."

"Ok for me it would be the principal and secretary at my old high school, Kevin Collins, Lucy Coe, Wynter's dad, of course my dear great-grandmother, Kelly, Lainey, Alexis, Diane, Sean, Tiffany, Leanna, Lucas, Ashley, Bobbie, Tony, Anna, Robert. So I guess we can put the cap at forty, you know just in case."

"That is good. You know I do know someone from my family we can invite."

"Who?"

"Skye and her daughter Lila Rae."

"Oh yeah so that would make it twenty-one."

Just then Alan and Monica come home.

Monica whispered to Alan, "AJ and Cassidy spending time together that is good."

AJ overhearing his parents said, "Hey mom and dad we have just finished our guest list."

"Oh really how many people have you two thought of?" asked Alan.

"So far twenty-one people, but Cassidy and I agreed to put a cap at forty, you know just in case."

"That is good idea," said Alan.

"Care to tell us some of the other plans?"

"Well I was thinking we can have the ceremony at 3pm, here in the living room, the reception outside in grandmother's rose garden in honor of her, if that is okay with you."

"That's fine. Grandmother would be so happy."

"And then having Dillon as the photographer, cook bake our cake, and Mike as our caterer."

"Wow I am impressed. You guys are on a roll here. You know right now the cook is in the kitchen, go ask her now."

"Ok. I will see you later. After we ask Cook, Cassidy and I are going to the Metro Court later for dinner and maybe some dancing."

"Okay see you later."

The two were on the way when Cassidy remembered she needed to ask Monica.

"AJ could you hold on a sec?"

"Sure."

Cassidy went back to the living and found Monica.

"Monica would you like to be in charge of the ceremony and reception decorations?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I will be checking in from time to time."

"That will be great."

Later the Metro Court , "That was easier than I thought."

"I know the only thing left is getting the invites made. We can do it before I walk you home tomorrow. Next weekend we can do the wedding registry."

By mid weekend, Cassidy had stuck to her promises to spend time with Mac and Wynter.


	9. Invites, Invitations, and Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: To avoid confusion Anna D. H. is Sean and Tiffany's daughter.

What the Felicia, Mac, Cassidy or AJ did know was that it wouldn't be long before they would meet Felicia's long thought dead parents.

"Hello Jones-Scorpio residence this is Felicia speaking."

"Felicia darling it is me."

"Hi grandmother, how are you?"

"I am doing great. How is the wedding planning coming along?"

"The details have been set and the preparations are under way."

"That is wonderful to hear. Felicia I am calling to invite you, Mac, Cassidy, AJ, and Isabella to a 4th of July BBQ at the hacienda."

"Grandmother aren't you usually the busiest around those few days?"

"Well I have told the guests who usually come here around this time that I will be closed for a private family gathering for my immediate family. So can you come?"

"Yes, when will it be?"

"July 3-4. Now when you guys come I have a surprise for all of you."

"Ok grandma. We will see you on the third. Do you need us to get anything on our way over?"

"No just yourselves."

"Ok. I have to go. Cassidy and AJ are back from picking up the invites."

"Okay I'll see you when you guys get here."

Less than a minute later Felicia gave both Cassidy and AJ a hug and asked, "Did you guys get the invites?"

"Yeah and it looks elegant."

"Want to see them?" asked AJ.

"Sure."

The wedding invites: front-You're Invited, left side-a picture of them, right side the words

_**Mr. and Mrs. Jones-Scorpio request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter, Cassidy Emma to Alan Quartermaine Jr., the son of Mr. and Mrs. Alan Quartermaine Sr. on the eight of August Two Thousand & Nine at three in the afternoon at the Quartermaine Mansion located 66 Harbor View Road, Port Charles, New York.**_

_**Reception to follow in the Quartermaine Rose Garden**_

"Wow you're right it is beautiful."

"Now we're ready to mail out twelve of them and hand deliver the rest out the rest."

"Oh sweetie, I got a call from great-grandma right before you guys came in and she invited us including you AJ to a 4th of July family BBQ at the hacienda."

"That is so nice of her, but isn't she really busy around that time of year?"

"That is what I sad, but she said that she has the third and fourth cleared. Plus she has a surprise for us."

"I wonder what it is."

"So do you think you can come?"

"Yeah no problem I will have my bridal party supervise the preparations."

"AJ?"

"Yes I just need to let my parents know and put my brother in charge."

Later that night Cassidy immediately told Wynter what was about to happen.

"Thanks Wynter for helping me. I am not sure I could do it without you."

"Aww. You're welcome. Actually I should thank you for getting me that volunteer position at the hospital."

"Hey you know I always keep my promises. Oh yeah, I need to let you know that I am going to Texas with my family and AJ July 3rd and returning on July 5th."

"Oh?"

"My great-grandma invited us and she has a surprise for us, which means I need you and the rest of the bridal party to supervise the preparations, and call if you need to."

"Sure thing, thanks for letting me know."

The next morning, Cassidy and AJ took time to be with each other.

"Hey thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem, honey."

"You know I think we need to…"

"…tell my family and your soon-to-be-in-laws about the trip to Texas ."

"Yeah. I love the fact we can finish each other's sentences."

"I know. Hey I think that they are all at the mansion with the exception of Justus and Dillon so we should go right now."

"Ok then let's go!"

Half an hour later, all of the Quartermaines and Ashtons were in the living room wondering what is going on.

"I have called a family meeting because Cassidy and I have something to tell you and we'll need your help."

"What is it?" asked Emily.

"Well my great-grandmother called and invited my family, AJ and I to her place for a 4th of July celebration. She also said she has a surprise for us. And we'll be back on the 5th."

"So I am guessing that you two need our help to oversee the preparations, right?" asked Robin.

"Right, and call if anything comes up."

"Sure no problem," said Brook Lynn."

Later after the meeting as AJ walks Cassidy home, "That went well."

"I know. Hey what do you think the surprise could be?"

"Something to do with people, that is why I we should be bring two invites, you know just in case."

"Of course."

A few weeks later, back in Minitown, California , Vivanne SunRain gets the mail for both her and Dana Reyel when she notices a return address from NY.

"Dana, here is your mail. I think we both got one from NY."

"We sure did. Wait it's from Cassidy."

"I was just wondering how she's doing."

"Oh my Vivanne, you need to read your copy."

"Our favorite former student is getting married to the guys she told us about. Aww they look cute together."

"There is a note included and we each have one."

"I will ready my copy," volunteered Vivanne.

_Tuesday, June 16, 2009_

_Dear Ms. SunRain,_

_How are you? If you are reading this letter then you and Principal Reyel have seen the invite that my fiancé and I sent. Please give me a call to let me know if you can or cannot come._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio_

_P.S. Wynter says hi!_

A few minutes later, "Hello Jones-Scorpio residence this is Felicia speaking."

"Hi may I speak to Cassidy?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Prinicpal Reyel from Minitown High School ."

"Hi Principal Reyel, how are you?"

"You can call me Dana and I am doing fine. Ms. SunRain and I would like to congratulate you. You must be overjoyed on your daughter's engagement."

"I am thank you. Hold on here's Cassidy."

"Hi Principal Reyel. How are you?"

"I am doing great thank you. Ms. SunRain and I got your wedding invite and would like to congratulate you and your fiancé."

"Thank you."

"We checked our schedules and we can come and attend."

"That's great. When you have your flights booked can you let me know? This way Wynter and I can come and pick you up at the airport."

"Actually Ms. SunRain is booking a flight right now. What day should we come?"

"How about the 4th? So maybe I can show you around or something like that."

"Okay August 4th it is and I will give you a call when we arrive at the airport. And that would be great."

"Okay. Thank you for calling me so quickly."

"You're very welcome. We will see you on the 4th of August then."

Meanwhile Wynter gets a call from her dad.

"Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I am good. Did you get the invitation?"

"To attend Cassidy's wedding? Yes I did."

"Dad I am going to need your help."

"Yes?"

"Do you still have your Elvis suit?"

"Yes but I need to dust it off and get it cleaned. Why are you asking?"

"Well Cassidy and her fiancé AJ picked 'Love Me Tender' for their first dance and I was thinking…"

"If I can be at the wedding ceremony as myself and then make an appearance at the reception as Elvis."

"Yes that is exactly it. Do you think you can?"

"Let me check my schedule," replied Broderick and then said, "What day do you want me to arrive?"

"How about August 5th?"

"That should work."

"Thank you dad and could you call me so Cassidy and I can come and pick you up?"

"Okay sounds good and don't worry the suit won't show until the day of the wedding."

"Okay thanks dad. I love you, bye."

"Bye darling I love you too."

Later that night Kevin and Lucy see the invite.

"Hi honey, how was work today?"

"Great all of my patients are doing well."

"That's great to hear. Hey do you still remember the one person you helped nine years ago?"

"Cassidy? What about her?"

"Look at the invite we received today."

Kevin reads the invite and is shocked.

"She and AJ Quartermaine are getting married?"

"Yeah, think we can go?"

"Well we haven't been back in PC for awhile. I will check with Broderick tomorrow."

The next morning Kevin goes to see his boss not realizing that he was invited as well.

"Dr. Leeng may I speak with you for a minute?"

"Come in. What is the matter?"

"Well I was thinking of taking some time off…"

"…to attend a wedding in Port Charles?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"I got an invite as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am going on the 5th maybe we can go on the same flight."

"Great idea."

When Kevin got back to his office he made a quick call home.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey we can go back to PC for the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes, my boss received an invite as well. He is going on the 5th, do you want to go on the 5th?"

"Sure if that works with you."

"Okay I will go ahead and book the flight. Why don't you call Felicia and let her know."

"Okay."

Not long after hanging up the phone Lucy makes the call.

"Hello Jones-Scorpio residence…"

"I'd know that voice from anywhere."

"Hi Lucy! How are you and Kevin?"

"Great. I just wanted to let you know that Kevin and are going to be in PC for the wedding on the 5th and so is Kevin's boss. I think you know his daughter."

"Thank you for letting me know, I will pass it on to Cassidy and yes I do know who you're talking about."

Meanwhile in Boston Anna D. sees an invite and get curious.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" asked Tiffany.

"There is an invite from NY."

"Oh it is the wedding invite from Cassidy. You were only five when we went to Port Charles to help Aunt Felicia bring her daughter home."

"Now that you mention it, I sort of do remember her."

"It looks like the wedding is on the 8th of August. I think it would be a good idea arrive on the third and see if they need help."

Later on, "Sean, honey we received the wedding invite from Cassidy and AJ. Their wedding is on the 8th of August. Maybe we could go down on the 2nd and see if they need your help."

"That is a good idea. I will let the Boston PD know."

A few minutes later the phone rings.

"Hi Lucas, how is it going? Ok I will go get my mom."

"Hi Lucas sweetie. You got an invite as well?"

"Yes and Ashley and I decided we will go on the 5th and I already called Aunt Felicia to let her know."

"So we will see you in Port Charles then?"

"Yeah and please tell Uncle Sean and Anna Ashley and I send our love."

"Will do, bye Lucas."

"So I am guessing they are going?"

"Yep and they said hi."

Tiffany then called the Jones-Scorpio residence.

"Felicia?"

"Hi Tiffany, how are you, Sean and Anna D.H.?"

"We are doing great."

"So I guess you guys will be coming?"

"Yes the second of August."

"Perfect we will need someone to help pick up some of the guests who are arriving from the West Coast and Texas from the third to the fifth."

"Okay great we will see you on the second then! Please give Mac, Cassidy, and Isabella our love."

"Okay, could you do the same for Sean and Anna D.H.?"


	10. The Hacienda Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

It was the morning of the surprise reunion and Peter and Bertha were trying to calm each other's nerves.

"Oh Peter today is the day that we see our now grown baby girl Felicia," said Bertha anxiously.

"I know I am not sure if you can tell but I am nervous as well."

"You are?"

"Yeah. So you know what to do right?"

"Yes, wait until my mom comes get us."

The Jones-Scorpio arriving the Hacienda pondering what the surprise is, with Felicia while carrying Bella's carriage said, "I wonder what the surprise is."

"I am sure it is something that we will all enjoy," said Mac trying to calm Felicia.

Cassidy with AJ's right arm around her waist said, "Mom can you please calm down? You are starting to make me nervous."

Meanwhile Peter and Bertha peeked outside without being spotted.

"Oh my, Peter I think I know which one is Felicia. She has grown so beautifully."

"She certainly has married the right guy. He looks tough but compassionate."

"Our eldest granddaughter looks beautiful and looks just like Felicia. Her fiancé is very handsome."

"I know what you mean. Our granddaughter has good taste."

"I think Baby Isabella is in the carriage Felicia is carrying. Oh I cannot wait to see her and everyone."

In the mean time Maria greets the family.

"I am so glad you can make it."

Cassidy hugging Maria and said, "Hi great-grandma I have missed you so much. Mom has been a nervous wreck."

"I see that you are not. Welcome AJ to the hacienda."

"Thank you Maria."

"Ph before I forget here is your invite great-grandma."

"Thank you darling. I will most definitely be there. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

Cassidy and AJ said together, "Lemonade please."

"We will have some iced tea," said Felicia and Mac together.

"Okay what about sweet little Bella?"

"I just gave her formula before we arrived."

A few minutes later, Felicia blurts out, "So what is the surprise grandma?"

"That is all she could talk about the whole trip here."

"You might want to get yourself settled as I go the surprise."

A few minutes later Maria whispered to Bertha and Peter, "Ok I will give you the cue, remember stay hidden until then."

Felicia and her family are settled in with their backs to the stairs.

"Ok here's the surprise. Felicia remembered when you were little you would ask about your parents?"

"Yeah you said they had something they needed to deal with and you weren't sure how long it would take."

"Well the surprise I told you about is..."

Bertha and Peter take the cue, tiptoed and stood right behind Felicia.

"...is what?" asked Felicia startled.

"Standing right behind you," said Bertha.

Felicia, frozen at first then slowly turned around and seeing eye-to-eye with Bertha and Peter.

"M-mom? D-dad? Is that really you?"

"Yes my daughter, it is really us," replied Peter.

Felicia slowly stands up walks over to her parents and without warning hugs them both at the same time and tearing up.

"I never thought this was going to happen. I have dreamed about this as a little girl and now..."

"...it has finally happened," finished Bertha and then continued, "I know I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Let me get a good look at you. My daughter you are so beautiful. When we last saw you were still a newborn."

"We are so sorry we could not be here for you."

"That 's okay. You can tell us later what happened. But right now I have a few people who I would like to introduce you to."

Felicia motioned Mac to come over and said, "This is my husband Mac Scorpio."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Mac.

"You too Mac," said Bertha.

"Maria speaks highly of you. Thank you for taking good care of our daughter," said Peter.

"No problem."

Felicia then gets Cassidy and AJ to come over and continues with the introductions.

"Mom, dad this is your eldest granddaughter Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio and your soon-to-be grandson-in-law, Alan Quartermaine Jr. or AJ."

"Oh Cassidy, I know that you have heard this many times already but you really do look like your mom."

"Thank you grandma."

"Cassidy and AJ," began Peter and then said, "Bertha and I would like to congratulate on your engagement. When is the big day?"

"The eighth of next month."

"I have no doubt that you guys will pull it off," said Bertha.

Felicia brings over baby Bella and Bertha begins to coo.

"And this little one is Isabella Nadalia Jones-Scorpio."

Bella gurgles happily and reaches for Bertha as Bertha says, "Oh Bella is gorgeous. Can I hold her?"

"Oh mom, of course you can."

The happy family catches up.

Bertha and Cassidy catches up as Bertha holds Bella.

"Cassidy I want to get to know you and AJ better."

"Where should I start?"

"Wherever. Oh and you don't have to tell the horrifying story of what happened."

"Ok I graduated from NYU with a Masters in Marketing almost two months ago. I graduated from high school as valedictorian and Summa Cum Laude from Port Charles University ."

"You know when I first saw you I knew you looked like a hard worker and now I know that you are."

"Thank you grandma."

"Now I want to hear the best parts."

"Of how I met AJ and..."

"...the ring he gave you."

Cassidy smiled as she showed Bertha the 10 carat diamond ring.

"Oh my word this ring is breathtaking. Now how did you two meet?"

"Through this mom, Dr. Monica Quartermaine."

_Early July 2001, Cassidy finishes up her volunteering shft, is about to sign out and leave when Monica made the intros_  
"Aww that is so sweet. And thank heavens for Dr. Monica Quartermaine."

"Cassidy, are you free right now?"

"Yeah I am Dr. Quartermaine. I am just about to sign out."

Cassidy then signs out and then, "Okay now I have for however long you need to see me."

Right then AJ walks out of the elevator.

"What perfect timing AJ, there is something I would like you to meet. AJ this is Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio. Cassidy this is my son Alan Quartermaine Jr., or AJ.

AJ instantly smitten when he sees Cassidy, "It is nice to meet you Cassidy. You have such a beautiful name."

Cassidy who is also smitten replies, "Thank you AJ."

"Now AJ, Cassidy has been volunteering for only a month and she is already doing a phenomenal job."

"I am just trying my hardest."

"Say Cassidy why don't I treat you to a cup of coffee at Kelly's?"

"Um I don't to be that much trouble."

"Oh no I insist."

"Um ok."

When they got to Kelly's AJ and Cassidy get to know each other better.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but..."

"...am I the Police Commissioner's daughter."

"Yeah."

"You guessed right I am. Actually I am his adopted daughter. Felicia is my biological mother."

"Ok now I am interested..."

"...in knowing how all this happened? Are you sure you want to know now? I don't want to scare you."

"Try me."

The two talk and AJ then walks her; back to July 3, 2009.

"Yeah otherwise it might have taken longer or not happen at all."

"Hey you two can I join you?"

"Of course mom you can, right grandma?"

"Definitely."

The girls talk and find out while Bella sleeps the story behind Peter and Bertha's absence and in the meantime Peter and AJ talk.

"You know AJ when Maria first told my wife and I that you and Cassidy are engaged to be married we were shocked. But now that we are getting to know you two better, you and my granddaughter are perfect together."

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Grandpa Peter."

"Grandpa Peter I know that we are getting to know each other but I want to give you my promise and that is Cassidy will be treated with the utmost respect."

As the day went on, Peter and AJ get to know each other and the Peter and Bertha get to know Mac better.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles, Wynter tells the bridal party, the groomsmen, Alan, Monica, and Edward about the "surprise" she is planning.

"Okay I called this meeting because the maid of honor Wynter has something to tell us and needs our help."

"What is it?" asked Monica, looking at Wynter.

"Well Cassidy told me that she and AJ choose 'Love Me Tender' as their first song, and it gave me a good idea. My dad who will be attending has agreed to impersonate Elvis and sing the song. Now that you know about the 'surprise' I need your help to keep it under the wraps until the reception."

"It won't be a problem," said Edward who then said, "We can help your dad keep the suit here and a secret while we can have AJ and the groomsmen spend the sixth and the seventh above Kelly's and Cassidy and the bridal party spend those two days at the Metro Court."

"Thank you Mr. Quartermaine. I know that Cassidy and AJ will love this."

Back in Texas Felicia and Mac, Bertha and Peter, and Cassidy with AJ are reminiscing what had happened earlier.

"I now know why my parents did what they did. They wanted to make sure that theirs, mine or my grandmother's safety jeopardized. They also knew that I would be in good hands."

"It was all for the best. I mean if you had gone with them then none of us in Port Charles would not have known you and Cassidy, Maxie, Georgie, and Isabella would not have been here and I would not have known the joy of fatherhood."

"Aww that is so sweet Mac. Hearing it from you makes me feel glad as well."

Meanwhile with Bertha and Peter recalled the reunion.

"This is one of the best days of our lives. Seeing our daughter for the first time in four decades and meeting Mac and two of our granddaughters and our soon-to-be grandson-in-law AJ," said Bertha.

"I know. One thing is for sure and that is Felicia was so surprised to see us."

All the while Cassidy and AJ reflected as well.

"Today was awesome. I never thought I would ever be able to reunite with my maternal grandparents. What did you think of them?"

"Well after all they have endured they seem resilient."

"I know what you mean. Oh I almost forgot. I need you to come with me."

Cassidy with AJ's left arm around Cassidy's waist outside of Peter and Bertha's room and knocks.

"Come in. Why Cassidy and AJ, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well Grandpa Peter and Grandma Bertha maybe there is."

"What is it?" asked Bertha.

"We would like to personally invite you to our wedding. It would mean a lot to us if you could join us on our happy day," said AJ handing Peter the invite.

"Oh we would be so honored. Thank you."

The foursome talk for a bit and then, "AJ I think we need to get some sleep. Great-grandmother might need some help setting up tomorrow."

"Good night Cassidy. Good AJ. We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Cassidy and AJ said together.

The family has the fourth of July BBQ and it was the best Cassidy could ever remember as they talk to Peter, Bertha, and Maria and agreed that they would arrive on the third of August. Then she remembered she needed to do something.

"Sweetie, I need to call and let them know we have three more people coming and wish them a Happy 4th of July."

"Ok I am right behind you."

A few minutes later, "Hello Quartermaine residence this Alice speaking."

"Hi Alice it's me Cassidy."

"Hi Ms. Cassidy. Happy Independence Day to you."

"Likewise to you Alice. Excuse me but do you know if Robin is in?"

"As a matter of fact she is right here."

Alice whispers to Robin, "It's for you, it's Cassidy."

"Okay thanks Alice . Hey Cassidy, happy 4th of July. How is it in Texas ? Did you find out what the surprise is?"

"Happy 4th of July to you too. I did find out what the surprise is, it actually has to do with me calling you."

"Oh?"

"I along with AJ, my parents and Bella met my grandparents, my mom's parents."

"Oh that is wonderful. Aunt Felicia must be overjoyed to see her parents."

"I know. Which brings me to this. My grandparents and great-grandmother will arrive August 3rd in Port Charles. So could you please add the names Peter Cummings, Bertha Ramirez and Maria Ramirez on to the guest list?"

"Ok will do," said Robin after jotting it down. I will let Alan know."

"Okay then Robin. Please give everyone mine and AJ's regards and to..."

"...wish everyone a Happy 4th. Ok will do. See you when you back tomorrow."

"Okay see you then."

After hanging up and AJ ticking her for a bit and then the two kissing, Cassidy knew everything was falling into place as she and AJ go out to enjoy the BBQ and their first fireworks as an engaged couple.


	11. The Final Preparations part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: If any of you is wondering why AJ is not at work and Tracy has not appeared for awhile, well Tracy is interim CEO while AJ gets some time off.

After getting back to PC, Cassidy realizes she needs to hire a hairstylist. Cassidy and AJ are talking to Mike about what to serve.

"So just have enough food for like a wedding buffet?"

"Yes that is correct," said Cassidy.

"As for the types of food is served having some items that are a hit with regulars would be good too. I am saying this to try and help lessen the pressure a bit."

"Thank you AJ that was very considerate of you. So when I have a menu ready I will give either of you a call ok?"

"Okay."

Moments later Cassidy and AJ were chatting for a bit when they saw Jax.

"You know that very nice of you to try and help Mike out."

A few minutes later Jax over and chats with the couple for a bit.

"Hey Jax, how is it going?" asked AJ.

"Good, good. How was your 4th of July?"

"Awesome. I along with AJ and my family met my grandparents."

"Really, do you mean on your mom's side or dad's side?"

"My mom's side."

"That is good to hear."

"And they will be here next month."

"Great."

"Hey Jax, do you happen to know a good hairstylist?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I hired a hairstylist to open a salon at the Metro Court . She has not been working there long and already the patrons especially the women are giving her excellent reviews and she specializes in the wedding hairstyles."

"Wow I like what I hear. Do you have a number I can contact her?"

"Actually you can go to the Gemini Salon at Metro Court and tell her that Jax Jacks sent you."

"Thank you so much Jax."

"No problem. Okay I will see you guys around okay?"

"Sounds good," said AJ.

Later that day Cassidy and Wynter were talking and planning.

"Hey Wynter, I found a potentially great hairstylist."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I talked to Jax and he recommend a hairstylist and he said all I had to is go the salon and tell her Jax sent me."

"Awesome. Shall we start looking for hairstyles."

"Totally!"

Two hours later the girls had finished and were printing out reference packs one for each member of the bridal party and another for the hairstylist.

"That was easier than I thought," said Cassidy as the pages were printing.

"I know seriously. For all of us including your mom, the flower girls, the bridesmaids, the jr. bridesmaid, and the two of us."

A few minutes later Felicia came in with a snack for the girls.

"Hey you two, I thought you might want some milk."

"Just like you used to when I first moved here, thanks mom."

"Thank Mrs. Jone-I mean Felicia."

"Hey mom, now that you are here, do you want to see the hairstyle for the wedding?"

"Sure. Wow I like. So I guess that you have found a hairstylist?"

"Yep on Jax's recommendation. Right now we are getting a set ready to give to each of the bridal party members and a set for the hairstylist."

"Wow everything is falling into place and you still have a month to go. Good job."

"Thanks mom."

"Well good night girls. I will see you tomorrow."

"Night mom."

"Night Felicia."

Not long after Felicia left the room, Cassidy realized she had one more thing to do.

"You know we should probably call and let them know we need to meet with them briefly. I mean it is better than to catch them off guard."

"Good idea."

Just then Cassidy gets a call.

"Hey sweetie. I miss you, even though it has been only a few hours."

"I know I miss you too. Hey I was wondering if you could come over. Cook has some ideas on our cake and wants to run it by us."

"Sure thing, you know I have to be there tomorrow to see Robin, Emily and Brook Lynn. Do you know if either Robin or Emily has a shift tomorrow?"

"Let's see Robin has the day off but Emily does not. As for Brook Lynn, she, Ned, and Lois are back in Brooklyn to check in on their business and for the Cerullo Family reunion."

"Okay let Robin know that I will be by tomorrow, and let Emily know that Wynter and I will be at the hospital to see her. So I will see you tomorrow 10am?"

"Okay see you then, love you. Bye."

"Okay I love you too. Bye."

"It looks like we have to text Brook Lynn the hairstyle we picked for her."

Within a few minutes of sending they got a response back from Brook Lynn giving her approval for the hairstyle.

The next morning Cassidy and Wynter arrived at the Quartermaine Mansion to get some things settled.

"Hi Ms. Cassidy and Ms. Wynter come on in. Ms. Cassidy, Mr. AJ is expecting you at the outdoor patio."

"Okay thank you Alice , Wynter I will be right back."

"Okay," said Wynter as Alice shows her to the living room.

Cassidy goes to the patio and asks, "AJ?"

"Right here my love," said AJ coming in from behind and picks her up.

The two embrace for a bit and then AJ puts Cassidy back on the ground.

"You said the cook wanted to run some ideas by us?"

"Yeah let's go."

Half an hour later the two walked out of the kitchen feeling great.

"Wow all those ides were great but I think that the one we picked is a real winner."

"Yep. Why look there's Robin and little Anna."

"Hey you guys. How is it going? Hey Anna look who it is?"

Little Anna reaches for Cassidy and says, "Cassidy!"

"Hey there cute one! I have missed you!"

"Me too."

"AJ said you wanted to see me, what is up?"

"Well Wynter and I have picked out the hairstyles and wanted you to have a copy."

"Here is one we thought would fit you and the hairstyle that would fit little Anna and Molly Lansing."

"Good picks, I like them."

Robin then turns to her daughter and asks, "What do you think? Do you like your hairstyle Anna?"

"Yes," responded little Anna in a cute voice."

"So have you found a hairstylist?"

"Yes Jax recommended a really good one and we are going to go and see her later."

"Okay that is good. You are really organized and have it all together."

"That is one of many things I love about her."

"Aww," said Wynter and Robin at the same time.

"Stop it you two. By the way how is the wedding ceremony and reception decorations coming along?"

"It is coming along great. And I heard from Skye and she said that she and Lila Rae will be coming in on the 4th."

"Awesome. Hey you guys I have another idea. AJ remember how we agreed to a cap of forty guests?"

"Yeah I do."

"This way just in case if either Alexis, Diane, Lainey, Kelly, Jax, Justus, Dillon, Brook Lynn, Wynter, and Skye wants to a date, they can."

"That is a spectacular idea!" exclaimed AJ.

"Thanks Cassidy," said Wynter.

"I think we need to get going, we still need to go and see Emily, and let Lainey, Kelly, Alexis, and Diane know about the changes."

"Don't worry I will call Justus, Dillon, Jax and Skye and let them know," piped up AJ.

"And I will text Brook Lynn."

Not long after leaving the Mansion Cassidy texts Brook Lynn and then gets an instant text back.

"I think I might have made Brook Lynn's day with that text."

"Yeah I know by the way she instantly messaged back and thanked you."

"Now that we are wedding dates, we should start looking for yours."

"You think I will find someone?"

"Of course."

Once they reached the hospital were able to meet with the people they needed to meet with.

"Hello Nurse Johnson," said Cassidy and Wynter together.

"Hi girls what can I do for you today?"

"Could you please page Drs. Emily Quartermaine, Lainey Winters and Kelly Lee?"

"Sure thing," said Epiphany and while she was calling she said, "How is the wedding planning?"

"Let's just say everything is falling into place and I will have time to leftover to volunteer here that is you want me to volunteer."

"The more help the better."

"Nurse Johnson, there is something I would like to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Here maybe this will explain."

Epiphany looks at the invite and says," Thank you for inviting me. I will keep it in mind."

"And your welcome to bring a date if you want to."

"What is this about bringing a date?" asked Lainey and Kelly together.

"Hey there," said Cassidy giving the two a hug.

"Well AJ and I decided that if the guests who want to bring a date, they can."

"That's a great idea," said Lainey.

"Yeah thanks Cassidy," added Kelly.

"No problem. Hey have you seen Emily?"

"She is right behind you," said Lainey.

Cassidy spun around and said, "Hey Emily."

"Hey Cassidy, what is up?"

As Cassidy was about to respond, Lainey and Kelly added, "We need to get back to work, so we see you around?"

"Yeah sure."

Cassidy then turned to Emily, "Okay first we picked out a bridesmaid hairstyle just for you."

Wynter hands Emily her copy.

"Yeah I like it. You really do have a creative knack and good fashion sense."

"Thanks Emily. Oh just so you know AJ and I have decided that if the guests wanted to they can bring a date to the wedding."

"Yeah I overheard, that is an excellent idea. Hey I need to get back to work but I will see you around okay?"

"Ok Emily. Oh Emily could you keep your eye for a cute guy for Wynter's date to the wedding?"

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Thanks Emily," said Wynter.

"Don't mention it."

Not much later Cassidy and Wynter were at Kelly's getting a quick bit eat.

After entering Cassidy whispers to Wynter, "Do you see who I see?"

"Yep I do."

"Hey Alexis, hey Diane."

"Hey Cassidy and Wynter, want to join us?"

"Sure but we are probably not going to stay for very long."


	12. The Final Preparations part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: The part of about Cassidy being the matchmaker will appear in a story right after this which will be up in late November also I created the character Lori Gemini so please don't steal the character.

When the girls go to the Metro Court , Cassidy turned to Wynter and asked, "Ok ready to go and see the hairstylist?"

"Yes."

It was not long before the two were in Gemini Salon and the girls were impressed.

"Wow this place has a really laid back feeling here."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Suddenly they heard a voice behind the two turned around and come face to face with Lori Gemini a woman in her mid-30's.

"Hello and welcome to Gemini Salon, my name is Lori Gemini. How may I help you today?"

"Hi my name is Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio and this is my best friend Wynter Leeng. I am looking to hire a hairstylist for my wedding and was sent by Jax Jacks."

"Well you have come to the right place. What day are you getting married?"

"The eighth and of next month."

"You're in luck because I am not booked for the 6th-8th, and because of the recommendation from Jax I am giving you 20 off.

"Wow that's great."

"So shall I show you some wedding hairstyles and then you can show me what styles you have in mind?" asked Lori.

"Sure," said Cassidy as she then whispers to Wynter, "Is she great or what?"

"Totally."

"And I noticed something else about her."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

Lori shows Cassidy and Wynter some styles she does and then Cassidy shows Lori what she has in mind.

"I was thinking for me, a simple look with a simple pile of curls cause I am also doing closed veil."

"Good pick."

"As for my mom, a sideswipe bangs and a soft flip. Wynter here who's the maid of honor an easy split French twist. As for Robin the first of three bridesmaids, a classic retro bob, Emily the second bridesmaid, a cluster of elegant curls, for Brook Lynn the third bridesmaid small sections in the front to give a cool detail and ponytails in back plus a bouquet of curls to make it look cheery. For the jr. bridesmaid ponytails knots and tendrils. Finally for the two flower girls the top look like a bow and curls in the crown with some loose at the back."

"Wow you're good," said Lori.

"Thank you very much. And this is for you to keep and refer to."

"So this means…?" asked Lori.

"Yes you're hired."

"Ok, so we will do the hairstyles and the mani-pedis on the 6th right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Don't worry you're in good hands and for the mani-pedis we sterilize everything after every use. And here is my contact number if you need to get a hold of me," said Lori writing a number and handed it to Cassidy.

"Thank you."

Cassidy and Wynter left the salon feeling splendid.

"That went well," said Cassidy

"Yep, it sure did," said Wynter and the remembered something, "You said you something you wanted to tell me what is it?"

"You know from the way Lori said Jax's name it sounded like she has a crush on him."

"I think I know what you are going to do…"

"Yep matchmaker, at the right time."

Later that night after Cassidy and Wynter the dishes washed and put in the dish washer the phone rang.

"Hello Jones-Scorpio residence, this is Cassidy speaking."

Kristina and Molly then with Alexis holding the phone on the other end yelled into the receiver, "Hi Cassidy."

"Whoa, hey you two, how are you?"

"Fantastic."

"That is cool. Hey did your mommy show you the hairstyles I picked out for you two?"

"Yes I love mine and so does Molly."

"Yep I do," echoed Molly.

"That is wonderful to hear. Also has your mommy told you that you, Molly, your mommy and I are going to Spoon Island to pick out the flowers t together eight bouquets including ours?"

"Yes I am so excited I can't wait."

"Me too," said Molly.

"Then I look forward to our day together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Girls I think your mommy is about to ask you to go ready for bed."

Alexis said on the other end, "Cassidy's right you two need to get your rest, say good night Cassidy."

"Good night Cassidy," said Kristina and Molly at the same time.

"Good night and sleep tight you two."

A few minutes later Alexis said, "I think that you have really made the two of them very happy little girls."

"I know."

"So how did the meeting with the hairstylist go?"

"Great couldn't have been better."

"So is everything set?"

"Ye…wait no, darn."

"I think I know what you forgot, party favors, a DJ and something for your bridal party."

"You read my mind Alexis."

"Tell you what I will take care of the gifts for your bridal party. I think you know who to ask about the other two."

"Yeah I think I do. Thanks Alexis."

"You're very welcome."

"Good night Alexis."

"Good night Cassidy."

After hanging up the phone Wynter noticed that Cassidy was a bit upset.

"Are you okay? You sounded a bit down."

"I almost forgot about the party favors, the DJ, and the gifts for the bridal party."

"Oh wow you're right."

"Luckily Alexis said she'd take care of the gifts for the bridal party. All I have to do is make one more phone call for the other two."

Cassidy then instantly makes a call to Brook Lynn.

"Hey Brook Lynn, how is everything going in Brooklyn ?"

"Marvelous. The reunion is going very well too."

"Good to hear everything is going well. Hey is either your mom or dad available?"

"My dad's free hold on let me get him."

"Hi Cassidy how is everyone in PC?"

"Everyone is doing fine."

"I can tell something is wrong."

Cassidy said in a low voice, "I almost forgot to hire a DJ and I need get party favors for the guests."

"You know Lois and I can take care of that."

"Thank you Ned. Oh hold on I am getting another call. I will be right back."

"Ok."

"Hey sweetie," said Cassidy.

"Hi honey, how was the meeting with the hairstylist?"

"It went really well. I need to talk to you about a few things so can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Sure thing my love."

A few minutes later, "Ok Ned I am back, that was AJ on the on the other line. So I will call you as soon as I have song list for specific times."

"Okay sounds good, and Lois told me that she will handle the party favors."

"Thank you so much to the both of you."

"No problem."

After hanging up the phone, Cassidy breathed a big sigh of relief.

"I guess that the DJ and the favors are being taken care of."

"Yep. Thank heavens."

Not much later Cassidy remembered she had something else to do.

"Hi darling, sorry I had to cut you off like that. I was talking to Ned and he said he will find a DJ, all we need to do is think of some songs."

"Ok. Hey want to spend sometime together this time at the Metro Court ?"

"That is exactly what I need."

"Ok then I will call in and book for the 10th and the 11th and while we there relaxing we can go over whatever details we have not covered yet."

"Sounds good sweetheart. Ok, oh remember our pact or my dad will probably come after you."

"Don't worry I will make sure there are two beds in the room."

"Ok so I will meet you at the Metro Court ?"

"How about I come pick up?"

"Awww you're so sweet, okay so I will see you tomorrow at 1pm?"

"Ok, bye my sweet love."

"Bye my pumpkin."

Not much time later, "Wow you are so lucky."

"I know."

"Maybe we should get to bed, you look exhausted."

"Ditto."


	13. The Final Preparations part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Early the next morning while Wynter was still sleeping soundly, Cassidy tiptoed out of her room and went down the stairs to get some breakfast."

"Hey mom, hey dad, good morning."

"Good morning Cassidy."

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Felicia.

"Pretty good, actually. Dad I have been wondering, do you have a preference on a song for the father-daughter dance?"

Mac thought for a bit and then said, "Maybe a song that reflects our father-daughter relationship."

"I was just listening to the song you're describing. How about 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion?"

"Perfect song choice."

"I know it fits because you have been there for me especially after I moved here."

_Flashback to July, 2000 in Port Charles Park. Mac finds Cassidy sitting in a shady area goes to talk to her._

"_Cassidy?"_

_Cassidy turns and says, "Hey dad."_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Sort of. It's just this is my first 4__th__ of July with an actual family."_

"_Look both your mom and I are here for you whenever you need someone to talk to or need a hug from, as a matter come here."_

_Mac gives Cassidy a big hug and as Cassidy holds on she says, "Thanks dad."_

"_Hey how about we pair up for the three-legged race?"_

_Cassidy now in all smiles, "Ok!"_

Back to July 10, 2009

"I will always remember that day. So 'Because You Loved Me' it is right?"

"You got it. Ok I am off to the station so I will see you tonight?"

"Actually I am spending tonight and tomorrow night with AJ. And don't worry dad we won't. How about I get you something from Kelly's later?"

"I am holding you the latter."

"Ok I will see you later and you want the usual right?"

"Nah, how about a salad?"

Cassidy raising one of her eyebrows asked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then I will catch you later."

"See you."

Mac then gives Felicia a kiss and heads out the back door.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I know that there is a good chance that Alan is going to politely cut in so when that happens would you be prepared to dance with AJ if he asked?"

"Yeah sure, why'd you ask?"

"Because I know now the song to pick just in case it does happen."

"Really which song would that be?"

"You're going to have to wait to find out. Don't worry it is a good song."

"Okay then."

At 11:15am Cassidy gives AJ a call and lets him the tiny change in plans.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"I was wondering if we can meet up at Kelly's. This way we can get our lunch to go and my dad's as well."

"So I will meet you there?"

"Yeah and do you want to stop and say hi?"

"Sure."

At 11:50am while Mac was reviewing files at his desk, Detective Cooper Barrett comes and notifies Mac of the arrival.

"Police Commissioner, your daughter and her fiancé are here to see you. They're waiting outside."

"Okay thank you Detective."

A few minutes later, Mac saw the Cassidy with his lunch and AJ with their lunches."

"Hey daddy," said Cassidy giving Mac a hug after giving him his lunch.

"Hey sweetie, hi AJ."

"How are you Police Commissioner sir?"

"Fine thank you."

Mac then turned back to Cassidy and said, "Thank you for bringing my lunch."

"You're welcome. Also there are two surprises along with the salad and your favorite drink."

"Thank you. So I will see you Sunday right?"

"Yep. I love you daddy."

"I love you too darling."

Mac then goes back in and heads for the break lounge. He puts down the drink, opens the bag to see the salad and a slice of chocolate cake. Also included was a short note.

_Friday, July 10, 2009_

_Hi daddy-_

_I just wanted to let you know that you are the best dad in the whole world and for that I got you the treat. Enjoy it. I love you._

_Your Eldest Little Girl,_

_Cassidy_

After reading and enjoying the lunch Mac's day seemed a whole lot better.

Not long after the two lovebirds were in their suite snuggling while tying up some loose ends.

"It feels so good to be in your arms."

"Anything for you."

"You know had it not been for our little time together I would have turned into bridezilla."

"Thank goodness you didn't," said AJ as he kissed Cassidy on the lips.

"Hey AJ has your mom asked you when the rehearsal and dinner will be?"

"Not but I would imagine she would ask soon. Do you have a date in mind?"

"How about on the seventh? This way on the sixth the bridal party can get glamed up and our hair done you know give the hairstylist enough time to do a good job."

"Ok that will work. How is the song list coming along?"

"Well for the father-daughter dance, my dad and I picked Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me'…"

"Make that for Father-Daughter and Mother-Son dance."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ok so our first song is 'Love Me Tender' then whatever the DJ picks out for a bit, then 'Because You Loved Me'. How about when your dad politely cuts in? I was thinking ATeens' '…To the Music'"

"Good choice how about if/when Jason wants to cut in?" inquired AJ.

"Hmm, how about S Club 7's 'Don't Stop Movin'?"

"I like it how about cake cutting?"

"Celine Dion's 'The Power of Love'. How about for throwing the garter?"

"I was thinking Black-Eyed Peas. 'Let's Get it Started'."

"Ok I am picking Myra 's 'Miracles Happen' for throwing my bouquet."

"Ok how about the dance song before we leave the celebration…?"

"…'Drowning' by the Backstreet Boys," said Cassidy and AJ together.

"Perfect we have our song list."

Cassidy then calls Ned to let him know their song picks and the two head downstairs for dinner and run into Lori.

It was after getting home on Sunday Cassidy realized everything was set and kept her promise to do some volunteering.

It was not long before it was August 1st and it was time to spend time with Alexis and her girls.

"Kristina! Molly! Are you two ready? Cassidy is here!"

"Almost," the two yelled back.

"Hi Cassidy, come on in," said Alexis after opening the door letting Cassidy in.

"Thanks Alexis. How are you this morning?"

"Doing great. Oh by the way I made a phone call and the bridal party gifts have arrived and I will it to the salon on which day?"

"The sixth, thank you Alexis for helping me out."

"Okay. No it's you I should be thanking for watching Kristina and Molly when I was swamped."

Suddenly the two ran out yelling.

"Cassidy you're here! You look pretty today!" exclaimed Kristina and Molly at the same time.

"Really you think so? Come here give me a big hug."

"Ok are you ready to go flower picking and assembly them?"

"Uh-huh," said Molly in a cute voice.

The next few days seemed to go by in a whirlwind as out Tiffany, Sean, and Anna D. H. arrives to help out with picking up guests from out of town and pick up their gowns. During this time Wynter tells her dad of the plan and also meets Zander through Emily and the two hit it off.

Then came the day of the salon appointment.

While outside the Metro Court Cassidy asks, "Are you guys ready to go and get beautified?"

"Yep. Oh Cassidy my mom wanted me to tell you that she has the party favors all ready to go."

"Ok thanks for letting me know. I will thank you during the rehearsal dinner."

Emily then said, "I guess we are waiting for…"

"…us? We are right here," said Alexis carrying a box.

"Hey Alexis. Hey Kristina, hey Molly, are you ready to get your hair done?"

"Yeah!" said both girls.

"Oh Alexis would it be okay for Kristina to have her nails done?"

"For this occasion yes. After this Kristina you have to wait until your sixteen."

"Yes mommy."

The crew goes in, Cassidy makes the introduction and the process begins. During this Cassidy gets a text.

"It's from Jax asking for some help looking for a date," said Cassidy to Wynter.

"Text him now, that we are on it and we'll let him know."

"Ok I just did."

Since Cassidy is the bride-to-be Lori does her hair. While that happens Lori gets two surprises she never saw coming.

"Hey Lori I was wondering if you would like to attend my wedding on Saturday as a friend."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yes a as a matter of fact on of the groomsmen does not have a date yet."

"Oh which one?"

"Jax Jacks."

"No way, I would think that a guy like him would have gotten himself a date by now."

"I guess he has been very busy lately and has not had time. So what is your take?"

"Maybe after this you, me and him can meet for coffee, how about that?"

"Ok I will let him know now. What time should I tell Jax to meet us?"

"How about 3:30pm. All of you guys will be done by then."

"Okay," said Cassidy as she text Jax back.

While the pedicures are going on it was time to give out the bridal party gifts.

"Hey Alexis how about we give it out now?"

"Ok."

"Hey you guys I have something for you guys. A little something for being supportive and helpful to me the last few months."

"Aww," said Robin as the gift bags were being passed around.

"Oh wow this is incredible," said Wynter holding the seashell necklace and bracelet.

"Most of you who knew Carly while she was here. I reminded her she owed me one. So she personally strung all the necklaces and bracelets together. As for the shirts, a friend of mine from my boarding school days has it big in Rome and designed these custom shirts just for you guys."

"Wow Alexis I owe you one for this, thank you so much."

By 3:30pm all were done and Cassidy did the matchmaking and it is a success.

August 7 the rehearsal and dinner goes well as Cassidy let Alan know of Jax's date.

After the rest of the bridal party has gone to their suites Cassidy and AJ spends the last few minutes as singles talking and looking forward to their big day.

"Can you believe this time tomorrow we will be united as one? I can't wait…"

"…till the minister pronounces us husband and wife. I can't wait either my love."


	14. The Big Day

A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does

Chapter 14-The Big Day

The day that Cassidy and AJ had been waiting for was upon them. As Cassidy and her bridal woke up and got ready, she thought to herself, _Well Cassidy today is one of your biggest days._

By early afternoon everyone in the bridal party was in their gowns, except for Cassidy for she knew the right time to put on hers.

All the guests started arriving at 1:30pm. When they arrived at the mansion all were in awe.

"Wow this place has really being transformed," said Kelly looking around.

"I know Dr. Monica Quartermaine really outdid herself with the decorations," replied Lainey.

Minutes later Kelly and her date Leo Julian and Lainey with her date Milo Giambetti went to take their seats.

Meanwhile the AJ and the guys were ready all were pumped especially AJ.

"This is it man the day that you and Cassidy have been waiting for."

"I know! Let's get the show on the road!"

In the meanwhile Maria and Bertha knocked on the door after Alice showed them where Cassidy and her crew were.

The door was slightly ajar as Maria asked, "Cassidy may we come in?"

"Of course you can," replied Cassidy giving both Maria and Bertha each a hug and then said, "Oh I have missed you."

"We've missed you too. Oh Cassidy, you look so beautiful but then you always have," said Bertha.

"I agree all the way," responded Maria.

"Okay everyone it is time for the time honored traditions."

"I guess I, along with my mom and grandmother will go first," said Felicia and then turning to Cassidy and said, "As you know you're the descendent of an Aztec Princess and one of the pieces of jewelry that she passed down is this gold necklace. Now it is yours, take good care of and treasure it."

"Oh thank you mom, grandma, and great grandma."

"You're very welcome darling, would you like me to put it on you?"

"Yes please," said Cassidy.

"I guess Emily and I are next. Cassidy, Emily and I got you a bracelet with the first letters of yours and AJ's first names intertwined."

"Thank you two," giving both Emily and Brook Lynn each a hug and then asked, "Brook Lynn would you like to put it on my wrist?"

"Sure."

Then Kristina spoke up, "Now Molly, little Anna, and I are loaning you for your bouquet our lucky ribbons."

"You three are so cute, thank you," said Cassidy while the Kristina and Molly were tying theirs on to Cassidy's bouquet while little Anna received some assistance from Felicia.

"Now for it is time for the best part," said Robin.

Wynter then added, "It is self explanatory once you open the box."

Cassidy opens the box, see the garter and said, "Something blue. Thank you guys all so much, group hug."

Cassidy then knew instinctively it was time.

"I guess I should put on my gown."

At this time Robin, the bridesmaids, and flower girls took the cue to take their places.

A few minutes later, Cassidy turned to Wynter and asked, "Wynter, would you like to zip me in?"

"Of course Cassidy."

After that was done, Cassidy knew just who to help put on the veil.

"Grandma and great-grandma would you like to put on the veil?" asked Cassidy then making eye contact with Felicia and Felicia knew she was getting to do the best part.

"We would be honored."

Not long after did Maria and Bertha put the veil on Cassidy, came a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Cassidy.

Ned had come to check on the situation

"Wow, Cassidy you look beautiful, AJ is going to so thunderstruck when he sees you," said Ned.

Cassidy blushing and smiles vibrantly

"Is everyone ready?" asked Ned.

"Yes," replied Cassidy and then asked, "Is my dad there?

Mac walks through the door and responds. "Right here my pumpkin."

"Okay then Bertha I think we should be going to our designated seating area," said Maria then turning to Cassidy and giving her a hug, "Darling you look radiant I love you."

"Thank you great-grandma," said Cassidy and continues, "I love you too, you too grandma."

After Bertha gave Cassidy a quick hug went with Maria to seats escorted by Ned.

Right after Maria, Bertha, and Ned left, Cassidy was alone with her parents for a few minutes.

"Honey you look absolutely beautiful," said Mac giving Cassidy a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I will be at the bottom of the staircase ok?"

"Ok dad."

After Mac left, it was just mother and daughter.

"This is it my little one I know that you have been ready for sometime. Your beauty is really shining brightly today, but no matter what day it is you will always my beautiful little one."

"Thanks mom," said Cassidy giving Felicia a hug and then added, "You're right I am ready. I can't imagine my life without AJ."

"All set?"

"Let's go!"

Right before they leave the room Felicia helps Cassidy close the veil as the processional music can be heard and then they leave to go and take their places.

Waiting at the altar stood AJ, who was not at all nervous, wore a Two-Button Notch Lapel matched with a Herringbone Apple vest and tie. He stood with his groomsmen who wore matching Three-Button Super 100's Notch Lapel matched with Herringbone Apple vest and tie.

As the processional music was played, the living room door opened as one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle all in apple red dresses. Kristina wearing her satin sleeveless ball gown with chiffon illusion and tie back sash with scattered beading at the bust, Brook Lynn sported a one shoulder long jersey dress with charmeuse bust and cascade back, Emily donned a spaghetti crinkle chiffon long babydoll dress with a beaded bodice and a wrap, Robin in a sleeveless long jersey dress with charmeuse and straps and waist, the maid of honor, Wynter in her strapless satin ball gown with criss cross ruched bust and beading. Not long after followed the ring bearer little Robert in an smaller version of the groomsmen outfit and the angelic flower girls Molly and little Anna in their matching ivory satin princess A-line gown with spaghetti straps and lace up back with apple red band and hem.

As the flower girls took their places with the bridesmaids, and the living door closed briefly, Cassidy with Felicia to her left and Mac to her right was as ready as she will ever be as the door opened again when the bridal chorus began to play. When AJ saw Cassidy it felt as if a rug was pulled from under him. Cassidy looked more like an angel in her satin split back A-line gown with beaded cuff hem and apple red inset. As Cassidy made her way down the aisle, she smiled at AJ, her family and friends, and her soon to be in-laws as all of them smiled back.

After Cassidy and her parents reached the altar the minister stepped forward and asks, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do," answered Mac and Felicia at the same time.

Then Mac opens the veil gives Cassidy a kiss on the as do Felicia before closing it.

As Mac gives AJ Cassidy's hand he tells AJ, "Please take care our Princess."

"I will Police Commissioner," replied AJ.

Mac then whispers, "You can call me Mac now."

After Mac and Felicia takes their seats and Cassidy has Wynter hold her bouquet Cassidy and AJ then joined hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Alan Quartermaine Jr. and Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives is long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, AJ and Cassidy are standing here today because of their families bringing them together. These two have been together for nearly a decade and been through so much. As this moment AJ and Cassidy would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Cassidy, my love you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Had you not reunited with your mother I would not have met you my soul mate. You amaze me in so many ways, like when your mother needed you, you were there instantly without a second thought. My vow to you is that if you ever need someone. I will be there in an instant not matter what. Together we can face whatever life throws at us. I love you Cassidy with all my heart and all my soul."

AJ then got the ring from Jason, slowly slides it on Cassidy's finger and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The tears of joy began to flow as Cassidy was prepared to say her vows.

"AJ it never occurred to me that I would meet my soul mate on my first try until I met you through your mom. We have been through a lot during our relationship and my vow to you is that I will always be there no matter what comes our way, we can face it together. I love you AJ with all my heart and all my soul."

Cassidy then gets the ring from Wynter, slowly sliding it on to AJ's finger and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to AJ and asked, "Do you Alan Quartermaine Jr. take Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

AJ beaming and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Cassidy repeating the same question.

"Do you Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio take Alan Quartermaine Jr. to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Cassidy with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"AJ and Cassidy have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. AJ you kiss your bride."

AJ opens the veil gently places his hands on her face, softly pulls her in for a kiss. As they kissed the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Alan Quartermaine Jr."

Not long after the minister said that the room erupted into cheers and more clapping.

While the fanfare was going on Dr. Leeng sneaks out unnoticed with Alice showing him where his suit was kept.

After Cassidy and AJ and their respective in-laws received all their guests Dillon made a quick announcement.

"Ok the family, bridal party and the groomsmen stay in the entry hall while all other guests can follow Reginald outside to the reception area.

Right before Dana and Vivanne followed the other guests, she managed to whisper to the happy couple, "That was beautiful and very moving. Congratulations."

"I agree, congratulations you two."

"Thank you," the newlyweds replied together.

Right after Dana and Vivanne giving their congratulations came Tiffany and Sean's.

"Darling, you look absolutely gorgeous and you AJ look dashing," said Tiffany giving the happy couple at big hug separately.

"I could not agree more. You know Cassidy looking at you today reminds me of Tiffany on our wedding day, remember that day honey?"

"Uh, yeah I sure do."

Dillon then said, "Okay I will take a few pictures of the bride and groom first and then more outside during the reception."

Cassidy and AJ with his arm around her waist, their heads touching and smooching in between and in the photos.

"Okay now the bride and her family, the groom and her family, the bride with her in-laws and the groom with his in-laws and then the two families together. "

After awhile Dillon then said, "Ok now a photo of the bride with her bridal party and the groom with his groomsmen."

After a few pics Dillon said, "Ok that will be all for now."

Cassidy then whispered to her cousin-in-law, "Thank you Dillon,"

"Not problem," replied Dillon.

After everyone had gone outside to the reception, the happy couple had a few minutes to themselves.

"We made it," said AJ as he kissed his bride.

"I know I am the happiest bride ever!" exclaimed Cassidy after they pulled apart.

Before long a voice boomed out loud and the two knew it was time to make their entrance.

Meanwhile outside while the guests were chatting, Jason announced over the microphone, "May I have your attention?"

The guests hushed and as Jason passed the microphone over to Wynter and she said, "It is time to welcome the newlywed..."

"...my brother and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Alan Quartermaine Jr."

The two walked into a midst of cheers and applauses.

After an hour of socializing, eating, pictures and endless congratulating, Wynter picked up her champagne glass and gently tapped it with a fork.

"May I have your attention please?"

After a few minutes, Wynter continued, "Okay now the father of the bride would like to say a few words. Police Commissioner the floor is all yours."

"Thank you Wynter for the introduction. I want to thank everyone for coming. This takes me back to the last occasion I was called upon to say a few words. It was eleven years ago this past July and it was the day I married Felicia. Ever since I watched Robin grow up I knew I wanted to be a dad and when I married Felicia I became an instant dad to Maxie and Georgie who unfortunately aren't here today. Cassidy came into Felicia and my life nearly ten years ago and I loved her as if she were my own flesh and blood and gave her the love and attention she needed. When I first found out Cassidy was in a relationship with AJ I thought it would not last even gave her a hard time about it at first. Now seeing her happily married to the love of her life and my son-in-law I know she will be well cared for. To AJ and Cassidy."

"Here, here."

"Now Dr. Alan Quartermaine would like to say something."

"Thank you Mac and thank you everyone who came to celebrate this joyous occasion with us. Today my wife and I are lucky enough to see our son marry the woman of his dreams. We watched both of these special people make promises to each other to love and care for each other. We share this wonderful feeling with Mac and Felicia, the proud parents of our boy's beautiful wife. When we first met Cassidy on her first day of volunteering we immediately thought the same thing, that Cassidy was the one for AJ, so Monica introduced and watched these two grow close and their love for each other blossom. AJ you have chosen a very special person to be your life partner and together you and Cassidy will go through life's experiences good and bad. This has been without a doubt, the happiest day of their lives to date, but I know they will have many more happy days to come. To my son AJ and daughter-in-law, wishing them much happiness."

"To AJ and Cassidy."

"Now the best man would like to say something."

"Thank you dad. Hello ladies and gentlemen. I will try to keep mine short. Let me say that I find it hard to stand up here and make a fool out of my brother on his wedding day despite everything he has done for me. They say blood is thicker than water, well AJ is thicker than both. AJ and Cassidy are united as one because both my mom and my dad knew t here was something special in Cassidy. According to my mom after she made the introductions, they were immediately smitten with each other and sure enough became an instant couple. Each time I saw them together they seem more and more in love eventually we knew it was a matter of time before AJ proposed. Now I have gained another sister. AJ you are lucky to have Cassidy in your life. Cassidy I officially welcome you to the family. To the newlyweds."

"To the newlyweds."

"Bear with us there are only two more speeches. Wynter?"

"Thank you Jason. Hi and thank you to every one of you who took time out of their busy schedule to attend this wedding. I will keep my toast speech short. I have known Cassidy since our elementary school days. When Cassidy first told me she was in a serious relationship with AJ a year after she moved here I thought 'Wow that was fast' I was not sure what to think. T hen when I came to visit Summer 2003 I met AJ and saw the two of them together, that was when I knew they were meant to be together. To Cassidy and AJ I know that you two have what it takes to spend the rest of your happy lives together. To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple."

"Now the mother of the bride would like to say something."

After giving Felicia the microphone, Wynter whispers discreetly to Mac, "I will be right back."

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. As many of you know that Cassidy was taking from me when she was a baby. After the horrible abduction I knew deep down that one day I would reunite with Cassidy. Then one fateful] day nine years ago I made the phone call that began the alleviation and closure process. Now I see Cassidy all grown up and happy with her husband AJ. Cassidy I am so happy at what you've become and what you've achieved. AJ took good care of Cassidy, you two are truly a match made in heaven. To my daughter and son-in-law."

"Cheers!"

"Now I know this is usually said by the maid-of-honor but it is time for the newlyweds to dance their first dance as husband and wife and received a big surprise at this reception."

Not long after Cassidy and AJ made their way to the dancing floor, they hear squeals of delight. They turn around and with a shocked look on their faces saw Elvis walking on to the stage.

"Oh my goodness. I wonder who arranged this... oh I think I know who.

"Who?"

As they get in a close embrace Cassidy whispers into AJ's ear.

The party and dancing continues and sure enough as a different song starts up, Alan made his way over and tapped his son on the shoulder.

"AJ is it okay that I dance with my daughter-in-law?"

"Of course you can dad," said AJ winking at Cassidy.

AJ then made his way back to the main table and asks, "Felicia may I have this dance?"

"Certainly AJ.

The celebration continued, including more dancing and cake cutting. Then swiftly and inconspicuously the two left change each with the maid of honor and best man in tow.

Twenty minutes later Wynter and Jason made another announcement.

"Ok everyone it is time to the best part of the reception. Here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Alan Quartermaine Jr."

The two come out to cheering as Cassidy and AJ made their way to the stage and said to him, "Why don't you go first my darling husband."

"Ok all unmarried guys get ready cause here it comes."

After all the guys got into positions, AJ winds up his arms turns around and flings.

"I got it! I got it!" yelled Jax.

"Okay now all unmarried ladies line up cause it comes!"

Cassidy turned around and said, "One, two, three." and f lings as the bouquet.

Without even trying Lori Gemini catches the bouquet and turns red in the face.

Right as the love birds are getting ready to leave, Alexis gets a hold of the microphone and then says, "As co-owner of the MC, Jax and I are giving you one night free stay at the newlywed suite and there is more."

"Cassidy and AJ, us parents chipped in for your roundtrip air fare to Hawaii. Have the time of your lives you two, you've earned it."

Not long after Alan finished, Justus had an announcement to make.

"Also there is a gift from the lovely ladies of the bridal party and us groomsmen. It is waiting on the other side of the mansion."

Cassidy and AJ made their way to the front and saw a horse drawn carriage waiting for them with a "Just Married" sign on the back.

As the married couple made their way to the carriage while being showered with rice, they knew that their lives was only going to get better.


	15. New Lives and New Family

A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Epilogue-Their New Lives and Their New Family

Life could not be better for Cassidy. She is married to the love of her life and the two of them had the most romantic honeymoon one can imagine. Even her job at Davis-Miller law firm was going well even if it started out slowly. Not to mention the fact that Wynter, herself was in a steady relationship with Zander Smith, what was only intended to be a date to her wedding.

The only thing that wasn't going well, getting pregnant. The two knew they wanted children early on but each attempt they made proved futile. However, their luck was about to change.

Everything seemed normal for a few weeks after her twenty-fifth birthday. Then suddenly she was constantly feeling sick to her stomach and throwing up. Despite all the queasiness she still pushed ahead with work.

However, Alexis could tell something was up and had to do something about it.

"Cassidy you have not been looking so great lately, maybe you should take the rest of the day off and go to the hospital to get checked out. As a matter of fact I will call Dr. Kelly Lee right now, and no buts."

Cassidy knew if it is one thing for certain it is never to argue with Alexis when she has made her point clear.

"Thanks Alexis."

An hour later Cassidy was waiting for the test results not realizing her life was about to change.

"Cassidy I have the test results."

"And?"

"Well from what the results, well I want to offer you my congratulations."

"You mean...?"

"Yes you and AJ have succeeded. You're pregnant."

"Thank Dr. Lee. Oh now I just have to figure out how to tell AJ. Wait how many weeks am I along?"

"About nine weeks and from the looks of it the bundle of joy is due 01/22/2010."

Cassidy astonished not knowning what to say.

"I think you might want to go home and absorb this and let AJ know."

"Thanks, oh and can you please not let my in-laws know, you know just yet."

"Don't worry they won't find out it even if they try."

When Cassidy arrived she got a surprise, she was not expecting AJ to be already home.

"Hi honey, how was your day, wait your home early, is everything okay?"

Cassidy in a composed manner replied, "Yes as a matter of fact it is. AJ honey I have some good news to tell you and you might want to sit down to hear this."

A few minutes after both sat down, Cassidy was ready to let out the good news.

"Okay do you remember how I have not been looking all that great and throwing up a lot?"

"Yeah..." AJ's voice trailed off.

"Well sweetie the good news is I am pregnant..." began Cassidy.

AJ sat there in shock, "Do you mean...?"

"Yes we are going to parents early next year!"

Within minutes AJ, back to his normal self and gave Cassidy the biggest hug he has ever given.

"Oh this is great news, I am beyond ecstatic! Wait till my family hears this."

"They will be surprised especially since it's right after Alan and Monica became grandparents for the third and fourth only recently."

"I think we should tell them,"

"When?"

"Tonight we can have dinner here. But first we need to decorate this place you know to set up some hints."

"Good idea. Oh AJ I am so happy that our wish is finally coming true!"

A few hours later all the Quartermaines gathered in the living of the Gatehouse all wondering what is going on.

"Geez I am wondering why AJ and Cassidy wanted us to have dinner here," pondered Jason.

"You know from the vibes I think something is up," said Robin.

They were all about to find out.

"Ok the reason why this meeting was called here after dinner, well we have some good news I should let my gorgeous wife tell you guys."

"What is it?" asked Alan.

"Well, I think that most of you may have noticed me throwing up a lot. Well it is a good thing."

Monica instantly and immediately blurted out, "Oh my word Cassidy, you're pregnant."

Cassidy in all smiles said, "That is right you and Alan are going to be grandparents again."

Before long congratulations were coming from all directions.

"Congratulations Cassidy, I know that you will make a wonderful mother," said Alan but then added, "Wait do your parents know yet?"

"No but I have a good idea of how to surprise them and AJ and I are going to need your help."

The Quartermaine started straight away to start planning for the best 4th of July ever.

Days flew by quickly and it was not before long before Felicia and Mac were to find out the life changing news.

The morning of the celebration, Cassidy and AJ were getting ready and rehearsing that they are supposed to say and when.

"This is going to be awesome."

"I know. I cannot wait to see their facial expressions."

"You know what to do right?"

"Keep my mouth shut until the time after I give Mac his medal and you give your mom hers and then we will announce, catching them off guard."

Hours later the festivities were in full swing and Felicia did not suspect a thing until right after the three legged race. She then knew instinctively some thing was when she and Mac won the race easily.

"Will the winners please come up and get their awards."

A few minutes after Felicia and Mac got on stage, Cassidy made a small speech.

"These two deserved these for today is a special day," said Cassidy and then turning around to drape the medal around her mom's neck while AJ did the same for Mac.

Cassidy then whispered to AJ, "Ready?"

"Yep."

The two then said together, "Congratulations grandma and grandpa on winning the race."

Felicia give Cassidy a blank stare and then swallowed before asking, "Wait what did you call us?"

Cassidy and AJ just stood there smiling.

Then the news settled in and Mac asked, "Cassidy you mean you're...?"

"Yes dad I am pregnant. You and mom are going to be grandparents next year!"

Within second everyone was cheering and clapping as Felicia and Mac each gave Cassidy and AJ a big hug.

A few hours later after the celebration ended Felicia was just sitting at the bench dazed.

Cassidy saw and went over to sit with Felicia.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. It is just I am about to become a grandmother, oh little one I am so happy for you!"

Felicia gave Cassidy another hug.

Cassidy then added, "Oh wait till Grandma Bertha, Grandpa Peter, and great-grandma find out!"

"I know they will be over the moon!"

Later that night after everyone had gone home and Cassidy and AJ were relaxing, Cassidy knew it would be the best time to make the call.

"Ready to call Grandma Bertha, Grandpa Peter, and great-grandma?"

"Yep I am. This will be the second biggest surprise they have received, the first being meeting us last year."

A few minutes later Bertha heard the phone rang and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi grandma."

"Hi Cassidy, darling Happy 4th of July. How are you, AJ and everyone?"

"Happy 4th of July to you too grandma and we're fine."

"Okay something is up, spill it."

"I will but could please get grandpa and great-grandma and put it on speaker?"

A few moments later all three were gathered around the phone.

"Okay sweetie we are all hear. What is the good news?"

Cassidy then said in a low voice, "Shall we tell them together AJ?"

"Tell us what?" asked Maria.

Cassidy and AJ then said together, "We wanted to congratulate you Great-grandma Bertha, Great-grandpa Peter, and Great-great grandma Maria."

"Whoa...wait are you?"

"Yes I am pregnant."

After hearing the news, Bertha and Peter jumped for elation while Maria was still taking in the news and then said, "Oh darling that is wonderful news. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations indeed, when is the bundle of joy due?"

"January 22nd of next year."

The family talked for a little while longer before Cassidy promised them updates.

The months went by without a hitch. However, Cassidy and AJ were taken surprise by what was about to happen.

As Cassidy was getting ready to go home for the Thanksgiving break with her family as Wynter had already left a day earlier with Zander to meet his family.

"Diane, I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving and I will see you Monday."

"You too."

Right as Cassidy went to look for Alexis, she felt a kick but did not think much of it.

"Hey Alexis, hope that you, Kristina, and Molly have a great Thanksgiving. Maybe AJ and I can come see you guys over the weekend."

"You too, and sure the girls would love that."

"Ok then...uh-oh..." Cassidy felt more kicks on this time stronger.

"What was wrong?"

"I think my water broke and I am going into labor," said Cassidy as she felt more kicks stronger this time causing her to bend over in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital now. Diane call the hospital and ask for Dr. Kelly Lee. Let her know that Cassidy Quartermaine has gone into labor and is on her way to the hospital. Also check to see of Drs. Monica and Alan Quartermaine are in as well."

"Ok I am on it right now," said Diane grabbing the phone and making the call.

Moments Alexis got Cassidy to her car and slowly got her into the car and with the seatbelt on. She got in, started the car, and drove towards the hospital.

"Ok Cassidy breath in breath out and stay calm and go ahead and call AJ and your parents."

Meanwhile at the Quartermaine mansion living room, AJ was in a meeting with Edward going over some ELQ business and when his phone rang.

"Now AJ you know better to have your ringer off," said Edward sternly.

"I know I am sorry but I had a feeling something is about to happen."

AJ answered, "Hi honey."

"AJ my love...accck!"

AJ alarmed said, "What's wrong?"

"I have gone into labor. Alexis is getting me to the hospital right now."

"Okay baby I am on my way."

AJ closed his phone and hurriedly went to get his coat.

"AJ what is going on?"

"That was Cassidy, she as gone into labor and on her way to the hospital."

"Go then I can take care of this myself. And give Cassidy my love and keep me posted."

"Ok grandfather."

Meanwhile Diane finally got through to the hospital.

"Hello, this is Epiphany Johnson speaking, how may I help you today?"

"This is Diane Miller from Davis-Miller Law Firm. Cassidy Quartermaine is in labor and on her way over. Please notify Dr. Lee and Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine."

"Ok will do, thank you."

In the meantime Kelly was with Robin and Lainey on their break when her beeper sounded.

Kelly looks at it and says, "I got to go. Robin you might want to come as well your cousin went into labor and should be here soon."

"Okay I am right behind you."

During this time Alan and Monica were just finishing up their rounds met up in the hallway only to have their beepers go off.

"I wonder what is going on," said Alan.

"I know," said Monica and then replied, "Oh my Cassidy is in labor and should be here now."

"Let's go our grandkids are going to be here soon."

After Cassidy called AJ she immediately called Felicia.

"Hello Jones-Scorpio residence this is Felicia speaking."

"Mom it is me...oh, oh, oh," said Cassidy as she breathed in and out.

"What is wrong?"

"Mom I'm in labor and Alexis is taking me to the hospital. Mom I need you."

"Ok I am on my way my little one. Do you want me to call dad?"

"It's okay...ow, ow, ow...I can dot it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. But can you call grandma, grandpa, and great-grandma and let them know?"

"Sure thing right away."

A few minutes the phone at Mac's desk goes off and he answer.

"Hello this is the Police Commissioner speaking."

"Daddy it is me...ow, ow, ow," said Cassidy as she breathed and then continued, "I have gone into labor and Alexis and I are at the hospital."

"Ok I am on my way," said Mac frantically.

After hanging up the phone, he found who he was looking for.

"Detective Barrett You are in charge for now. My daughter has gone into labor and is at the hospital. I will be gone a few days and I will be check in, in a few days."

"Got it."

In the meantime Alexis pulls into the Emergency Room lot.

"Okay we're here, perfect Dr. Lee is waiting with a wheelchair and so is Robin.

Alexis then helps Cassidy into the wheelchair as Cassidy manages a few words in between labor pains, "Thank you Alexis for your help. I will find some way to give you updates okay?"

"Ok but don't get to strenuous over it."

After Kelly pushed the wheelchair into the Emergency Room with Robin close behind she asks, "How are you feeling Cassidy?"

"Okay right now oh here comes another one."

"Okay stay calm and keep breathing."

"Here hold my hand," offered Robin..

"Thanks Robin. Oh have you seen AJ and my parents yet?"

"No I haven't but I would imagine they are waiting on the fourth floor right now."

A few minutes Cassidy saw a few of faces she wanted to see.

"Yep look they're here.

AJ rushed over to the wheelchair and with great concern on his face and asked, "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Okay with a period of pain every few minutes. Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hi pumpkin."

"I am so glad you got here so fast."

"Anything for you little one," said Felicia.

It wasn't long before Cassidy in a room and getting ready for the biggest moment of their lives.

"How are you now?"

"Go...oh ow, ow, ouch!"

"Ok just squeeze my hand when you need to."

"Thanks darling," said Cassidy.

Moments later came a knock on the door.

"Cassidy how are you feeling?" asked Alan.

"Ok for now."

Monica then added, "Good. Cassidy you're in good hands with Dr. Lee."

"Thanks, uh-oh here comes another."

In the meantime Felicia in the waiting room made the phone to Texas.

"Grandmother?"

"Yeah Felicia, what's the matter?"

"Cassidy has gone to labor. Mac and I are at the hospital Please relay it to mom and dad. I will give you updates."

"Ok please do. Tell Cassidy that her grandparents and great-grandmother love her very much."

"Ok will do."

Right after Maria hung up the phone Bertha rushed in with a feeling something happened.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Felicia called and Cassidy is in labor but well taken care of right now. Felicia will call with updates."

Not much later Peter walks in missing what was just said.

"What did I miss?"

"Our eldest granddaughter is in labor and in a matter of time we'll be great-grandparents."

Meanwhile back in Port Charles a few hours later not long into Thanksgiving Cassidy gives birth to a girl and boy at 12:06am and 12:08 respectively.

Later that morning, after a rest sleep AJ wakes first and then Cassidy.

Cassidy turning towards AJ and said, "Morning sweetie. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Good morning and Happy Thanksgiving to you my love. Did you get a good nights rest? You held our bundles of joy and not much later you fell asleep."

"Yeah I did, wait where are they?"

"Maternity ICU. The two are 3 pounds and 8 ounces each and for now in incubators. Are parents went home to freshen up and change and will be back in a bit. Also all our family and friends have been notified, Wynter and Zander included."

"Is it possible for us to go and see them?"

"Yeah let me go see if I can get a wheelchair."

A few minutes not only did AJ get a wheelchair but Bobbie and Tony as well.

"Hey how is the new mom doing this morning?"

"Fine thank you Aunt Bobbie."

"I bet you are elated right now," said Tony.

"More like ecstatic."

"Ready to go and see our new bundles of joy?"

"Yes but before we go, AJ can I talk to you in private really quick?"

"Okay Cassidy we'll be in the Maternity ICU," said Bobbie.

A few minutes later AJ asked, "Is there something you say?"

"What do you think of having Bobbie and Tony as our son's godparents?"

"That is a great idea. I was also thinking, for our daughter we ask Alexis to be our daughter's the godmother and..."

"...Dillon to be the godfather," finished Cassidy, "That is a wonderful idea."

Moments later AJ and Cassidy were outside the ICU and were ready to go in.

"Oh AJ they are absolutely perfect. A little small but perfect."

"I know what you mean," AJ said quietly with his arms around Cassidy's waist, and then added, "Now I know how much pain you were in and the intensity by the number of times you squeeze my hand. So I am letting you pick our kid's names. But next time around I get to pick or at least have a say in our son's name, deal?"

"Deal. Ok for our daughter I was thinking either Felicia Alexis or Alexis Felicia and our son would be Peter Malcolm. What do you think?"

"For your son, Peter Malcolm Quartermaine it is. As for our little princess, let's see Felicia Alexis Quartermaine has a nice ring to it but her initials would be F.A.Q."

"Ugh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't think she would want to be tease just because of that. So..."

"Alexis Felicia Quartermaine it is," said Cassidy and AJ together.

Twenty minutes Felicia, Mac, Alan, Monica, and Alexis came.

:How is the mom doing?"

"Great, thank you."

"Congratulations on the new bundles of joy. When I told Kristina and Molly this morning they were bouncing up and down."

"Where are they now?"

"The play room. Robin is with them."

"Can I see them later?"

"Sure."

"So have you named the newborns?" Felicia asked eagerly.

"Yes. AJ and I would like to introduce our daughter Alexis Felicia Quartermaine and our son Peter Malcolm Quartermaine."

Felicia, Mac and Alexis stood there in shock.

"You named your daughter me and your mother," said Alexis inaudibly

"Oh little one we are beyond touched."

"And you name your son after his grandfather and..." began Alan.

"...and me," finished Mac.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. Thank you sweetie, it's an honor."

"Well I know one thing is for sure," began Monica, "When they are ready to go home, us grandparents, great-grandpas Edward and Peter, great-grandma Bertha, and great-great-grandma Maria won't be able to get enough of holding them."

"I think it's time the new mom got some rest. You have some visitors on their way and your grandparents and great-great grandma who want to talk to you."

"Okay just a sec," said Cassidy then turned towards the two incubators, "Okay little ones, mommy and daddy will be back soon to see you okay?"

A few minutes, the crowd were on their way back to the room with AJ pushing the wheelchair and asking, "So who is on their way?"

"Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiffany," replied Felicia.

Right then came a voice, "Did we hear someone say our name?" asked Tiffany, giving Cassidy and AJ each a hug

"Aunt Tiffany, Uncle Sean it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"It's good to see you too. We are fine. How are you feeling? Congratulations on your new bundles of joy!" said Sean also giving Cassidy and AJ each a hug.

"Really happy thank you."

"How are the newborns doing and what are their names?" inquired Tiffany.

AJ replied, "They are fine small at 3 pounds and 8 ounces each but absolutely perfect. Our daughter is Alexis Felicia Quartermaine and our son is Peter Malcolm Quartermaine."

"Those are excellent name picks. Our daughter along with Lucas and Ashley send their love and congrats. They will be able to come and visit around Christmas."

"Ok that is good, the twins will be probably be able to go home then."

Right as they reached the room, Alexis whispered to Cassidy, "I will go and get Kristina and Molly."

"Ok. Oh Alexis, AJ and I would like you to be our daughter's godmother."

After a few silent seconds Alexis said, "I am honored to be asked. Thank you and I accept."

A few minutes later after Cassidy chatted with Kristina and Molly for a bit before Felicia said, "Ok I don't think we should keep grandma, grandpa, and great-grandma waiting any longer."

"I will make the call," said AJ taking the cue.

"Thank you sweetie."

A few minutes later, Peter picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi Grandpa Peter this is AJ calling."

"Hi AJ, congratulations on yours and Cassidy's new bundles of joy."

"Thank you. Have you seen the pictures I sent?"

"Oh not yet hold on."

Peter then has Bertha check their email.

"Oh they look so angelic, a little small but beautiful," said Bertha.

"What are their names?" asked Maria who came in.

"Put the phone on speaker and we will tell you together."

"Okay it's on speaker."

"Our daughter is Alexis Felicia Quartermaine and..."

"...our son is Peter Malcolm Quartermaine in honor of his great-grandfather and grandfather."

"Oh that is wonderful," said Bertha and Maria together and then Bertha added, "Cassidy I think you and AJ made grandfather's day, he is still in complete shock."

The family talked a little bit more and then had to hang up.

The twins with the visits and support got stronger and were ready to go home after only three weeks. By that time Cassidy and AJ knew their lives were going to be changed for the best.


End file.
